Betrayal
by Inkle-ing
Summary: Vampires aren't nice. Two-shot.
1. Nameless

Hello! I would like to introduce my new and second project to further my development as a writer. Betrayal will be a simple, two-chapter story. Both chapters will be an entirely different story; revolving around a vampire.

I chose to write this because in every Sasuke and Sakura vampire fanfic that I've read so far (and even created), Sasuke is the vampire and so was Sakura, but she died, and now in modern times he finds her and so on, so on. Looking at it more closely, this is _highly_ unrealistic and I dislike it (not to be offensive to those who do it, though, I'm just stating my opinion). Betrayal is a few steps away from this common motif, and I intend to create a full Sasuke and Sakura vampire fic, later on, that also swerves from this basic plot. After, of course, republishing the first vampire fanfic that I ever did, which actually follows this plot.

I don't necessarily like that, but I will continue with it since I _know _I can make it better.

**Warning: This story, as written in the point-of-view of a creature that would be associated with Hell, holds many statements that are against God. If you are an **_**extremely**_** religious person who will give me crap about that later on, do not read. Or, you can read, but keep in mind that it is a **_**story**_** and that those statements are necessary in order to keep the plot. Okay? Great!**

Any who… enough with this long Author's Note — read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters. I only own the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>War."<em>

"_War?"_

"_War."_

* * *

><p>He couldn't quite remember how he had gotten to that point in his life. He had been placed on the same level as one of the pathetic mortals that roamed the Earth — no energy, no skill, no capability of doing anything besides hoping that they would survive for another day.<p>

It was bellow someone of his status.

Trudging through the rain, he continued to head towards the mountains. He knew that it held many caves; hidden in its darkest areas, away from the world and with an impenetrable shield of all light having been absorbed to create solid black everywhere and hide what was present inside, he knew he would be safe. The cave warded-off all unwanted entities. It kept _creatures_ that he disliked, away from him, the moment he stepped foot in it and became its resident.

And given how his ears could just barely pick-up the sound of battle a few miles away, he knew that he _needed_ that protection, more than anything right now.

He kept moving forward and scaled the mountains until he reached the top. At the entrance to its darkest cave, he took a moment to look back at where the war was occurring. His eye went wide as he watched a holy light begin to envelop the area; swallowing the cries of thousands, and the flames of the beasts that his people had summoned in order to fight the war.

If it could kill those creatures, it could certainly kill him.

As it was within meters of reaching him, he turned towards the dark path in front of him, and jumped.

His world was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Betrayal<span>

_**Nameless**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>It was difficult to survive.<p>

With his body having been crushed to death and worn down over the years, he was completely immobile as he lay on the dirt floor in a strange, unknown cave. The only parts of his body that he was capable of moving were his face and neck. His hand, feet, arms, legs, and one of his eyes were useless to him.

He had no idea that the cave had a portal into the human world, when he jumped in. He was certain that he would remain near the battlefield, which took place where no human had gone before, and that that would help him to heal quickly.

But here, in the human world, his regeneration power was weaker. The human world was not suitable for a creature of his essence to be in for much longer, as the natural energy that it lacked made it more harmful than good for them. It was the reason why, when a creature of his kind was forced to spend time on this dreaded earth, they attacked humans for the life-force that they needed in order to survive in that atmosphere — and more frequently than they did in their own world.

In his home, where he was born and grew up, blood was not needed to survive. While it was mainly what they ought to consume, they had evolved to where they could sustain themselves off of other things, and only drank blood once-a-day — and it did not have to be human blood, either. Human blood was dirty and wretched and he honestly preferred the blood of other creatures such as fairies or mermaids.

Or_ Angels_.

* * *

><p><em>It was raining.<em>

_The projectiles reached everywhere. Touching every inch of ground and covering the surface area of the battlefield. When they struck a moving object, pain erupted in their bodies. Their bodies were poisoned, immediately, and the deadly liquid began to eat away at their flesh, bone, and very soul._

"_Agh!" He could hear the blood-gurgling screams of his comrades as they befell the terrible death._

_He, on the other hand, sped around the projectiles. A part of one hit him and not only tore through the protection on his body, but also his skin and bone and flesh. He hissed as the smell of his own metallic blood entered his nose, and he felt the poison beginning to travel towards other areas of his body._

_He knew he had no choice._

_He had to stop its flow before it got to anywhere else besides his arm, and reached his heart. Through there, it could easily travel to the rest of his limbs, organs, and bodily supports, and __kill__ him._

_Death, he thought, was not something he would succumb to._

_Not now, not __ever__._

_He threw a nearby dead body in the air and used it as protection, just like others were doing. He briefly recognized the decaying corpse as a comrade of his. He had never spoken to the man, but they'd often attended many of the same meetings — he was the very man who proposed the current fighting strategy._

_He couldn't find it in himself to be disgusted by the fact that he was using a comrade as a shield. He was to protect those that belonged to his Clan, not use them as protection._

_But the golden projectiles were deadly, and would surely wipe-out all of them if they didn't so __something__._

'_Those damned creatures… fucking monsters…' He thought._

_He could feel his strength beginning to befall him as the cursed, venom purple markings travelled further up his arm. The markings began to turn gold, and the pain became harsher. The fact that the man he carried over his head was embellished in armor from head-to-toe, with metallic weapons dangling from his body, did not make it easier for him to keep moving forward, and shield himself._

_When the rain of gold stopped, he didn't hesitate in throwing the lifeless body that was now nothing but pieces of meat hanging onto a shattered skeleton, and drawing his blood-covered sword from the side of his hip, and stabbing the material into his infected arm._

_His sword tore through his skin, and dug into the appendage that was slowly turning gold. He didn't grimace at the pain that exploded, as it sliced through him and slowly severed his arm from the rest of him._

_His red-tinted, black blood began to spill down the metal surface, and the river flow only increased as he got closer and closer to the opposite side of his arm. When he finally felt little resistance and __knew__ he had cut, clean through, he heard the *thud* of his arm dropping on the dirty, bloody, muddy floor that was just littered with other bodies — parts and wholes._

_His arm was irrelevant; especially when the seal that had been placed on it by that rain, consumed it._

"_Fall back!" He heard._

_He looked for the source — a general of low-rank, in his opinion, given how the man had just been placed in the position because the previous, decorated general had been killed. He glared at the coward as he ordered their side to fall back._

"_Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!" The man shouted atop his lungs._

_He growled._

_He prepared to shout at the man, and all others, that they __would not__ fall back and __would not__ retreat and __would not__ let those damned beasts know that they had gained the upper hand — that is, until he felt the warmth._

_His entire back was engulfed in warm light, and his breath was caught in his throat. That light… that warm, soothing, __power-induced__ light._

_The Gates of Heaven had parted._

_He turned his head, up at the sky where the golden rain had been falling moments before, and could feel a momentary sense of fear enter his un-beating heart as he saw the lights shining from the parted, white clouds._

_And from that light — from that warmth that many thought to be secure and loving — swarmed thousands of decorated Angels. Their two sets of wings open, their garments flowing, and weapons in their hands._

'_By all things Satanic…'_

* * *

><p>In his time in that cave as generations of humans passed by and he grew weaker and weaker to the point that the only thing keeping him alive was the fact that he was immortal, few humans had become known of his existence.<p>

They stumbled upon him by accident. He supposed that in the human world, the cave was not in a mountain but possibly on a hillside or something with much easier access, and every now and then one curious human would come in and look around; they always held different sources of light, and when they drew it near him and spotted him, he wished that he had the energy to get up and capture them and suck them dry just so that he wouldn't have to look at that pathetic frightened look on their face as they were shocked by his presence and turned and ran.

Eventually, he supposed that word had spread around about his existence in the cave. He would guess it was something as a "creature haunting the old cave", or along those lines, that successfully scared humans away from ever coming near him.

He was glad.

Humans were the lowest of the low in his opinion, and he absolutely hated them. In his lifetime he had come across maybe a dozen or a handful of humans, and each one he found more vulgar than the last. Even children, with that disgusting sense of innocence and obliviousness that he had found they had, were nothing but insects that needed to be crushed as quickly as possible.

Having to look at them, even if by the time he saw another human it was around a century, was something that annoyed him. He relished in the fact that the cave he was in appeared to be slanted, and that the growing vegetation at what seemed to be its only entrance effectively shielded his view from the outside world and hopefully allowed the cave to blend in with the with scenery more.

The only creatures that came in after the humans stopped were animals. They did not care much for his presence, as he never moved and made no sound. When an animal was actually dumb enough to go atop him, and it had a long tail that was within his reach, he moved his jaw to sink his teeth into its tail, and endured around five minutes of the animal screaming and calling for help, while he drank what little blood it may have (he knew that if he drunk blood like he was supposed to in the human realm, then the animal would have been more than enough, but not _once_ since he got there did he drink blood that fit well with his eating habits).

When the animal was dead due to blood loss, or had given up as it saw that there was no more hope for it, he finished and then used what little strength and mobility he had in his neck, to toss it to the side.

Doing this for centuries has caused a pile of dead animal carcasses to accumulate in the cave, and the smell was something he disliked greatly. But eventually the meat and bones rotted away to dust and the smell became less potent. Each time he finished doing this, he tried his best to ignore the shame that welled up inside him.

A proud vampire of his status forced to drink lowly animal blood in order to survive…

It was horrendous.

* * *

><p><em>The ends of many came swift.<em>

_When the Angels landed on the earth, Hell erupted._

_He could hear his brother and father coming onto the field — most likely having been warned of the golden rain and knowing what was going to happen next. The earth began to crack and rupture; sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield that made all take notices. As beastly sounds were heard from within, he knew that the battle had just grown more deadly._

_Clawing their way out from the depths of the earth with massive talons were two great beasts of Hell, with two men on top._

_His father arrived, decorated in pristine black armor, atop a hellish beast that guarded the gates to their precious home; a giant canine monstrosity. There was no fur on its body. Instead, it was bare and showed-off the pounds of muscle that was held back by its skin. Large veins the size of tree-trunks could be seen pulsating with the simplest of movements — surely pumping gallons upon gallons of rich, crimson blood. Sharp, upturned, jagged spikes trailed its spine — which was covered in plates of armor that curved with its body and protected its back, as well as the large, spiked tail that it harbored. The tail created a menacing gust of wind as it swished back and forth. The armor also coated its hind legs and snout; providing protection for the most fragile of areas. Sprouting from its large shoulder blades were three separate heads. Large caverns filled with sharpened teeth created the maws of their heads, and around each neck was a large, metallic and spiked collar._

_The beast let out a ferocious roar._

_It was hard to believe that such a creature, born and nursed in the very pits of Hell, had been the runt of the litter — and still was. Its siblings and parents were much larger than it, but all of them had been slain __years ago__ by a damned Angel whose mission it was to rid the world of such gargantuan monsters._

_Next to it stood a reptilian creature._

_The creature's large body was of the color black, and was created by layers of large, impenetrable scales that were smoothed back and rested one atop the other. It stood on four legs; the hind ones closer to the ground than the front ones. The legs were muscular and held three large toes with sharp talons on the end of each. From its shoulders were four heads — that multiplied into eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, and so on so forth whenever the set of heads was cut. Which each head that spawned from one's old place, its power increased exponentially. The creature was around the same size as that his father rode atop on, and it bore no collars around its head, as that would be useless once the heads multiplied._

_It let out a hiss as it thrashed around, its body already pumping with adrenaline. When its jaw opened and its sharp teeth were bared, the sticky liquid that made its saliva was shown as well; large, wet drops falling onto its slit tongue._

_His brother rode atop it, also decorated in armor and with a brilliant sword attached to his hip._

_The two of them looked unstoppable._

_(He briefly cursed himself for not bringing along his own beast of Hell — having thought that he could end this war all on his own)._

_The two beasts let out horrifying calls._

_All seemed to be stilled for a moment — even the Angels up above stopped their descent. Those that were on the ground, paused. And for a moment, there was nothing._

_He watched as his father rose to the top of the middle creature's head, and looked at the scene. The clouds parted and while His face was not seen, His voice reverberated as he spoke to his father._

"_**You will pay for what you have done."**_

_His father stood firm._

"_I look forward to claiming your kingdom."_

* * *

><p>He was in the midst of what one would call "sleep" in the human realm, when he was disturbed by an unusual rowdiness outside the cave. While he was weak and his senses were dulled, the little blood that he had managed to get his hands on was enough to at <em>least<em> give him back some of his senses; he could hear much better than before, and his smell and sight had slightly improved as well. It was still less than they would have been if he was at top-condition like he had been before, but it was enough for the moment.

These senses told him that something was nearby, and he could acutely hear voices whispering incoherent things to one another.

_Humans_, he thought. After decades of peace without having to look at their disgusting faces, apparently he would get the unwanted _pleasure_ of looking at them again. He groaned deep in his throat — if only he'd become stronger enough to drive them away or capture them and put himself through the degrading act of sucking all their blood and gaining more strength than that useless animal blood gave him.

He watched the vines that had grown to fully cover the entrance of the cave, part, and while slithers of sunlight entered, it was not enough to allow his presence to be fully disclosed in the cave. (Thankfully, not of it was near him, too.)

Looking away, as he cared not for the humans, he only hoped that they would go away quickly and leave him at peace.

They lingered at the cave's entrance, and it was clear to him that they had certainly heard some things about the cave and to not go in there, but their curiosity had gotten the better of them. From the pitch of their voices, they were children — damn did he hate human children.

"Go in." One urged.

"N-no… you go i-in…"

"We shouldn't be doing this; my mommy and daddy told me that this cave was haunted. L-let's go back you guys, okay?"

They debated whether they should go in or not until one lost their footing and screamed as they fell in. As the entrance was on a slope, the child rolled and had gained enough momentum to stop at the side of his body. He made sure not to move. While having a human child so close to him was more painful on his skin than the sun, he dared not to move.

If they just thought that he was a dead body (despite how much more pristine he currently was than a dead human body), then they would scream and leave.

"Chi-chan!" One of the children screamed. He heard them rush into the cave to get their friend, while the child that had fallen in began to get up. They groaned and looked around, and only realized that they were next to something when they spotted him.

The child's eyes widened as they looked at the outline of a body in the darkness, with few features visible. What they noticed was that the eyes were closed, and there was a missing limb.

And there were dirty, bloody patches and wounds _everywhere_!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The child let out a piercing scream that made him glad his hearing was not at the high-definition level that it had been before. As it struggled to get to its feet and away from him, its friends were paralyzed at the scream, and then furthermore once they saw what it was that had caused the child to scream.

"Buh…b-b-b-b-b-b-bo—"

_How annoying…_ He thought. He had hoped that this would be done and over with, but these children simply would not leave. He could sense that all three were still in the cave, just staring at him, and he wondered just what the _hell_ he had to do in order to get them to leave.

He thought of only one thing.

Turning his head to the side, he looked in the direction of the children and opened his eyes. Looking at them, he knew that they could clearly see him.

A "dead body" coming back to life mysteriously…

It would surely be enough to get them out.

"What are you children doing in this cave?!"

But before the children could register what was going on in their minds and get the hell out, a new person came into the cave. As they opened the entrance fully, he was able to see their features; a young, healthy human female with skin that was lightly kissed by the sun, faded pink hair tied back into a bun and eyes that were a hopeful and bright shade of green, wearing a long, thin cotton dress that held ties around the waist to give her more shape where it was needed, and feet slipped into simple caulked shoes. There was a basket of leaves and other plants hanging on her left arm, and she wore a frightened expression on her face like a scared mother who had just heard something dreadful about their child.

Something told him that this would not turn out the way he had wanted it to.

The female looked at the scene; she spotted the children and then spotted him. Her green eyes widened bigger than they already were, and she inhaled a shocked gasp.

"Wha—"

The children called out to her as they rushed to her body. They did not use her name, but a title by "Healer". They held on tightly to her clothing and all spoke at once as they tried to get her to understand that they were frightened and needed (_wanted_) to go. But the woman did something else.

"Go… go back to the village and don't look back. I'll be there in a little while."

_What_? He could not help but think. He watched her send the children off despite how hesitant they were to leave her there, but eventually they went off on their own after they each glanced at him and eye-contact was once again established — they were apparently more frightened of staying in the cave with him, than anything else.

When the brats were gone, the young woman looked outside for a while before putting her attention on him. She stood there staring and seemingly analyzing him for a few moments, before getting closer.

_What are you doing, human?_ He thought as she got closer and closer, and then placed her basket of herbs down at the side of the cave wall, and continued to move towards him. _Get away from me — go back off with those annoying children._ But he was unable to vocalize these things, and there was no way that he could communicate this with her.

There was something about this human that screamed stubbornness and annoyance — something in her eyes — that would surely make him wish that he _could_ kill himself.

She didn't speak once she reached his side, only stood and looked. And eventually after glancing at him fully in lenses that he was unsure of, she heaved a sigh and made eye-contact with him.

"You… have fought in a war…" She said to him. He did not respond; even if he could, he wouldn't have. "Are you… one of the daimyo's soldiers?"

_So the humans have entered a new era of war, huh?_ He thought. It was a terrible thing that he was missing this opportunity. One of his favorite past-times had been watching humans slaughter themselves in an unforgiving quest for power. The more they harmed one another, the more their souls became tainted and the creatures of Heaven lost their endless source of energy as they relied too heavily on the purity and belief in the hearts of humans.

He, of course, didn't answer her. But she still didn't leave.

Taking his silence as a sign of annoyance and mistrust, she began to pick at her words carefully. She had to get the right message across to him — she could help him.

"You must have fought hard… I commend you, young soldier."

He was irritated by her presence.

_Go away… go away and never come back, __human__._

"If… if you would allow me, as a service to your hard work in the war, I… y-you see, I am a healer in my village and…" She couldn't quite find the words to get across what she wanted in a way that would be accepted. She always had trouble pasting proper words together to get her views across. She had this uncontrollable urge to help this soldier and get him back to his friends and family and give him back a sense of hope, something that the healer in her village who taught her how to do things used as motivation.

She wanted — _needed_ to help him.

"Let me heal you." She finally said. And after realizing how rude that sounded, she added very quickly, "Please."

He wanted to die.

He wanted to refuse her and tell her that he didn't _need_ her help, but she was unable to pick this up from him. He turned his neck away from her, trying to get her to understand that he was not interested in having her heal him — he would _never_ allow a human to use their amateur skills and heal him. Instead, she took it as him asking, _"How can you do that?"_

"I… I know I look young and inexperienced, but I'm a really good healer…" She said, her eyes scanning for the closest wound that she could use as an example. When she spotted a scar on his face that, while old, looked like she could handle, she moved closer to him and brought up a hand.

_Don't. Touch. Me._ He warned her in his mind, but since she was unable to hear, she gently placed her hand on his tattered and worn-out face.

"Let me show you…" She said softly.

And to his surprise, he could feel a burning sensation on his face as she did something. His eyes widened as he felt her finger clearly outline the scar, and when her hand got within the range of his peripheral vision, he was able to see the green glow that surrounded.

_Chakra… this human can use chakra?_

Chakra was an unearthly energy that was inside of each living creature such as humans or his species. It was because his world was so saturated with chakra that he could survive there much better without the constant aide of blood. The human world was very low on chakra, and while humans stored great amounts of it inside their body, they had been unable to tap into this during his time, and he had believed that they never would.

Had humans evolved to the point of being able to manipulate and use chakra so well?

He continued to feel her chakra as it stung his skin, supposedly healing him, and when she seemed to finish, she pulled her hand back and the green glow dissipated.

"You can't see it, but… it's gone. Or at least, I fixed the cells and tissues enough so that it won't get an infection and can naturally start healing itself." She said. He would not have believed her if it weren't for the fact that that part of his face no longer felt "dead". He could feel his body begin to act weirdly there, and he recognized the feeling as how he would normally have been. In that section of his body, she had mended the unknown chakra network that was present, and got it started again.

She _healed _him.

He was unsure what to think; on one hand he was glad, but on the other hand he felt his pride lower at the fact that a human healed him. But he was a smart man, and he had grown tired and weary of being in that cave for centuries with no way of escape. As much as he disliked it, this human was specifically trained in using chakra for healing purposes, and it was clear that she had a good grasp of this ability.

She was his way out of this mess.

"So then… can I heal you?" She asked again. As his vocal cords were still not functioning, he just turned his head to the side so that he stared at the cave's ceiling, and let out a sigh that he hoped would communicate that, yes, he would allow her to heal him for the time being.

The message seemed to get across as she got up and stated that she would be back with some supplies.

He hoped she would benefit him well.

* * *

><p>"<em><span>Charge<span>__!"_

* * *

><p>She came to him every day.<p>

Each day she would arrive at around the same time; a basket of supplies in her hand, and a greeting smile on her face.

She would sit next to him on her knees, and begin work on his wounds. She would always take care of them in the same manner — the worst wounds on his chest and arm, and then move onto the shallow wounds that marred his face and legs.

In time, she no longer had to work on his face that had once again become a display of flawless skin and beautiful masculine features, or his legs that had also been rid of all signs of assault, and were slowly becoming of use to him, once again. (He could see the overly-delighted look on her face whenever he was capable of moving his toes, just the slightest. It was little progress, but it was progress and that this human loved).

Even the major wounds were taking less time to heal. The sword gashes on his back had begun to stitch themselves closed with the help of her chakra guiding it along with its gentle warmth. The wounds on his chest were still covered in the leaves that she had dipped in the oils and attached to his skin, but the surface area that needed the leaves' help had decreased significantly. No longer was his entire chest covered in the green as if it were a blanket. Now, it was only his abdomen that sought the help of the tiny tea leaves. And even that area needed the remedy less and less as the days went by.

She even managed to heal the area of his cut-off arm; disinfecting the space and unknowingly giving him back the ability to regenerate the limb. (In three months or so, he'd have his arm back, fully functional.)

"It looks like you'll be healed completely, soon." She said to him one day as she wiped away the dirt on his face that had accumulated over night.

"Hn." He responded; she has fixed his healing ability in his vocal cords, allowing him to speak properly if he wanted to, but he refused to communicate vocally with this human. She was still beneath him, and verbal communication was not necessary.

"What will you do then?" She asked.

Their eyes connected for a brief moment as she asked him this. Staring into the luminescent green orbs, he could very clearly— _not _see his own reflection in them.

All he could see was her irises, which were like keys to her soul that revealed all of her aspirations in life to him. He saw what she wanted to do with her mortal body — live a good life taking care of others; first her patients, her mother, and then a family of her own consisting of a husband and children.

He knew that if one were to look into his eyes, they would not see something like that. They would not see anything belonging to him, at all.

They'd see his father's words and his brother's influence; his family breathing down his neck — telling him that he had to step it up. That he had to prove himself in the war if he _ever_ wanted to bring honor to their name and later on claim the entire clan as its leader, since his brother was uninterested.

He was not looking forward to a mate and children, because they were not his to choose. His family would be the one to pick-out the female that he would be mated to, and that would all be based on practicality.

How many children could she bear? Was she strong? Would she tend to his every need and _never_ speak back to him?

They would not ask if they got along, if he enjoyed her presence, if he _wanted_ her to be his mate, or if he could see the two of them together for the rest of eternity.

(_Does she love him?_ They would never ask.)

His marriage would be for the sake of the clan. And the duties that came with being leader was not something that he looked forward to after his recovery, but he knew that he had to do them.

What _would_ he do once he was ready for battle, once again?

She laughed a little as she started washing his arms.

"I'm such an idiot. Since you're one of the daimyo's soldiers, you'll most likely be returning to the war after you're healed." She said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hn." He said, turning his head away from her.

"I hope you defend the country well."

* * *

><p><em>They seemed to be gaining an edge on the Angels now that his father and brother were there, and had brought along with them some of the strongest soldiers they had in Hell, in a variety of species. As he continued to fight his way through the situation, with only one arm, he tried his best to prove himself on the battlefield.<em>

_He did not care that he was down a limb. His sword hand was still good, and he still had his strength. It was not perfect, but it was good enough._

_There on the field he quickly organized the men that were scattered around, and had those with the inability to fly do some defense, while he and the others that did have a means of flight, took to the skies and did some much-needed offense. His goal? To break through the Gates of Heaven and make it so that thousands of their men could rush the angelic space and begin to tear it down from the inside out._

_That was the original plan, and while they had been hindered, he would not allow it to fail._

_As his father and brother helped the soldiers on the ground by clearing a path for the troops that were behind him, he fought Angels and took them down by slashing off their wings. He stabbed them wherever he could, and would sometimes allow himself to fall closer to the ground and take an Angel with him, before getting them beneath him and stabbing them through their bodies._

_As his sword was specifically made to harm these creatures that humans had so much hope in, their abnormal healing ability or protection would not help them in any case. _

_Heaven was strong, but Hell was __stronger__._

_He continued doing so, and was halfway up the sky when he was stopped in his tracks by a new breed of Angels entering the battle. Archangels. They were some of the strongest ever, and would certainly not go down as easily as these other small fries._

_As their leader, a brawny male Angel with flowing golden hair that was half pulled back, saw him, he levitated there in the air by the use of his wings, with a sword forged of surely Holy Water, itself, present in his hand. The two stared each other down — this male he knew of, credited as one of the Angel's strongest fighters._

_He wouldn't back down, not even if his opponent was God, himself._

"_Prepare to die." _

* * *

><p>"Healer," he said to her one day, a while after he had said his first words to her, believing that verbal communication was now necessary if he intended to be free of her any time soon (that look on her face when he finally spoke to her made him regret his decision, but it had turned out for the better, in the end). "Help me to stand."<p>

"What?" She paused in her work. She had been cooking him a meal to eat. While before she had always brought to him scraps from her village, today she had come with a large wagon holding cooking supplies in it, and had quickly set up a fire and everything else necessary to cook for him a nice meal.

He'd found it odd that she was doing such a thing — they've only known each other for a little while and already she seemed to have grown attached to him — but he let the human do as she pleased.

"Help me to stand." He repeated once again from his spot on the ground.

"No." She said. "You're not able to walk anymore. The bones in your knees were _shattered_. Only a miracle at the hands of Kami-sama, Himself, could possibly allow you to walk once again." She said before she went back to stirring the rice in the pot. It was very little and was probably not the amount of food that his body craved, but it was the best that she could do at the current circumstances. The war had wrung her people's land dry of all its resources.

"_Healer_," he said again, his tone the slightest bit harder. "Help me up." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not unless you want to—"

When she looked to him to speak and their eyes connected, her bright green pupils widened in shock. His dark black eye had taken on a tint of red inside the pupil. Three black-colored commas pointed towards the right appeared in the bloody color, and they slowly spun.

The human female was captivated by it. No matter how much her mind screamed at her to look away and to run, her body was frozen. Soon even the voice in her mind began to melt away — as if it, too, had become captivated by the slow and gentle spinning of the commas in his eyes. For a moment she wasn't even sure if she was breathing as the entire world lost its depth and all she could see was the spinning eye.

"You are to raise my body to its feet. _Now_."

She let go of the spoon that she had been stirring the rice with, and made her way to him in a hypnotized state. As he requested of her, she placed her hands on his shoulders and he latched onto them. Then slowly she helped him to sit up before he placed an arm across her shoulders, and she placed her hands around his back and waist and helped him to stand.

On his feet, his knees did not buckle. He did not feel any pain as he stood on his two, once-shattered legs.

When he walked, he walked with strength.

It was clear that he had regained most of his physical strength and capabilities. Yet he could feel that there was still much recovery time left. He looked towards a corner of the cave where he had placed his weapon against its rocky surface.

He still needed to be stronger in order to hold kusanagi once again. At the moment, he was at mere human strength.

_Weak_.

"Hn. Re—"

"Huh?" He heard. He turned to the pink-haired female to see her blinking whilst turning her head left and right. "What's going on?" She looked at him and then down at his feet. "S-soldier…! You're… you're walking…" She stated in disbelief.

The Genjutsu had worn-off.

He had expected such a thing to happen, though. He was only capable of using the sharingan with one eye, and that was just barely. At this rate, the odds of him being a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield were slim…

"Healer, help me down." He said in a soft voice.

"U-um… okay…" She said softly.

Slowly she began to lower him back onto the floor. She was gentle with him as she did so; most likely fearing that she'd cause him pain if she moved too quickly. It was the average mortal thought — one that he always saw was ridiculous.

He especially hated it now.

She was treating him like a defenseless human.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure if my cooking will be to your liking, but…" She held a clay bowl filled with the rice that she had just cooked, in one hand, while holding the chopsticks that she had brought, in the other. There was somewhat of a nervous expression on her face as she silently offered it to him.<p>

"Hn." He said.

"So do you—"

"Is there any meat?" He asked as he stared at the cooked grains of white. All she had managed to bring with her was a small cup of rice. No vegetables or _meat_ to go along with it.

Her face fell a little.

"No." She said softly. "Because of the war, the amount of meat that each village is able to obtain is little. I wish I could bring to you some, but—"

"Leave it, then." He said, not wanting to hear more about how her people were suffering due to the war. It was something to be expected since the humans joined the war between the Demons and Angels, as she had told him some time ago. The fools weren't equipped to engage in such a thing. Yet they rushed-in, head first, desiring to help their precious Kami-sama and his minions defeat his people.

Their land was not yet suitable to feed so many people for war. Soldiers tended to have a much larger appetite than regular humans, and he was certain that it had only been a few months before their good deed had started to backfire.

He never understood why humans were such impulsive creatures — always doing and never thinking.

(They were a useless race.)

Hiding his annoyance at a lack of meat, he accepted the bowl of simple rice with a nod of his head. To his surprise, she then began to feed him. He stared at the pair of rice-filled chopsticks that she had in her hand and placed near his mouth.

"Oh! Sorry." She said. "I guess you want to feed yourself — it's just that I've been feeding you for so long now and—"

He tuned out her annoying rambling and took the bowl from her hands, both surprising her and succeeding in shutting her up. He then began to eat it little by little — hating the fact that there wasn't a single morsel of chewy and raw meat there that could possibly make the meal better.

His fangs twitched.

He couldn't help himself as his eyes slowly travelled up the body of the healthy human female before him, and landed on her slightly exposed pale neck. He could practically see the blood there pumping through her veins and keeping her alive.

Oh how he wished to sink his fangs into that pale flesh and tear it apart. The metallic liquid of life that would spring was exactly what his body desired.

Not this _human food_.

Yet he couldn't bite her and suck the life out of her. She was the reason why he was no longer immobile on the cave's ground and becoming more infuriated as the days went by and his body refused to start healing itself.

It was because of her that he was even able to eat something, at the moment.

He had to keep this human living and healing him.

_But_, a sinister voice in his head whispered as he continued to eat the rice. If he only drank a little bit, and licked the wound so that it healed…

"Healer." He said; trying to hide the wavering of his voice as his demonic blood began to stir.

"Yes?" She asked.

He tried to activate his sharingan. But instead a wave of pain hit his left eye and he brought his hand up to cover it.

"Soldier!" She exclaimed. "Are you alright?" She asked him as she went to his side. He could feel her gentle touch on his hand as she tried to move it aside to look at his eye. But he wouldn't let her. Not even as blood began to leak from his eye socket; its smell making the thirst inside of him unbearable.

He growled lowly.

_I can't activate it more than once a day… _He thought, annoyed. _It looks like I'll have to wait until tomorrow…_

* * *

><p>"I have to make today's visit quick." The healer said to him as she was walking past the group of vines that blocked the entrance to the cave. Already there were materials in her hands that she would use to light the candles that she had placed inside, for light. "There's a woman expecting at my village, and I have to be ready to deliver her child all we—"<p>

When their eyes met, she stopped talking.

Once again she was drawn into the world that was caused by the spinning black tomoes on the reddened surface of his eyes, and her mind seemed to shut down.

The materials in her hands dropped to the floor and rolled down onto level ground.

The candle that she was going to use to light the other candles broke in two and rolled in opposite directions. Her usual basket of goodies was laying upside-down with its items strewn about, and the handle of the wagon that she had been carrying fell to the floor with a _thud_, but the wagon itself did not roll inside.

Slowly he stood from his spot on the ground; deactivating the sharingan now that he had her placed under a Genjutsu.

When he was up on his feet, he made his way over to the human female. She stood there like a statue — lost to the world and the oncoming danger as he approached her. Reaching her, his hand cupped her face as he lifted her head up so that he could more closely study her.

She really was an attractive human.

Her face was thin and heart-shaped, her eyes large and full of green life, her nose slender and slightly rounded at the tip, and her lips pink and plump. Her cheekbones were high, and her skin was fair. It was warm as well — heated by the sweet, warm blood that ran throughout her system.

He could feel his throat become parched.

Slowly he lowered his hand to her throat. He clasped it between his fingers and could very easily feel her pulse. Closing his eyes, he listened to it closely.

_B-bum… b-bum… b-bum… _

Calm and steady, signifying that she was still in the Genjutsu and unable to panic like all his other victims would be, at the moment. He would admit that he liked the sound of erratically rushing blood better, but at the moment, he would settle with this calm river instead.

(After all, he couldn't have this woman running away like a frightened animal and never coming back to heal him. As much as he hated to admit it, he _needed_ her.)

He untied the necklace that hung on her neck and set it to the side. He pulled at the strings of the corset around her waist, and opened the dress further. He pushed back the material of the dress on her right shoulder. It was there that he heard her blood pulse the strongest.

When the flesh of her neck was revealed, he took a moment to lean in and inhale her scent.

Flowery.

Just as you'd expect from someone with a hair color as ridiculous as she had.

Slowly he opened his mouth; his hot breath fanning against her neck. This was the moment where his victims would be the most frightened. Where they would often be screaming their heads off and begging him to spare them.

"_Please!" _He could hear them all scream in his head. _"Don't hurt me! I'll give you anything — __anything__!" _

_Give me your __blood_.

His fangs elongated and he bit into her neck. The tomoes in his single activated sharingan spinning wildly as he was overcome by all the demonic and beastly emotions that hit him as he finally indulged himself in the life-saving liquid.

The first drop rolled onto his tongue and he lost himself.

His hand came around to clasp the back of her neck and push it closer to his mouth. He could hear her slightly whimper. He was unsure if it was because of something in the Genjutsu, or because she could feel a pinch of what he was doing to her. But given how he had made the world in her Genjutsu be what she most happily desired, he assumed that it was because her mind was able to register a small amount of the pain that he was causing her to endure.

But he didn't care.

All he cared about was the flow of delicious red liquid that was assaulting his mouth and flowing down his esophagus. It'd been so long since he had blood; proper blood that could do a decent job. He had begun to think that he'd _never_ be able to taste it ever again, but he was so glad that he was _wrong_.

Her blood was tastier than that of which he's already had, by human standards. It was refreshing, he thought. One could easily tell just what was in a human's soul through the taste of their blood. Normally he consumed that of humans who had dingy blood and committed many sins in their lifetimes, for they were the fools easiest to trick — such disgusting and tainted blood they had running through their veins. But the blood of this girl was refreshing and pure. It didn't seem as if she'd done much badness in her life, yet there was a tinge of _something _there that spoke of the sadness that she's been suffering through.

Her blood, he thought, was top quality.

He groaned as he felt his body begin to slightly burn; it was starting to heal itself once again.

_Even her blood heals… _He thought as he drank more. It was astounding that her healing capabilities reached even into her blood. From what he's heard of human healers, their capabilities stopped at being able to control the dormant chakra in their bodies and use it to heal the injured. Yet she seemed to be able to heal with every part of her body — it was astounding.

It wasn't long before he felt satiated and removed his fangs from inside her body. He then licked at the wound that he had inflicted on her neck, as well as the leftover blood.

(It would be a horrible waste to just leave it all there, he thought.)

When her neck was clean, he moved away from her body and used the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. He felt refreshed; better than he's been feeling since he retreated from the war to go find a safe haven. It was a great feeling — strong, powerful, as if he could do anything, and with no threat of crashing later on.

He regretted not doing that sooner, but knew that he had made a good decision in waiting. It was because of that female that he was even capable of mustering the energy it took to activate his sharingan and place her in the Genjutsu.

His gaze landed on her.

She sat down against the cave wall with a lifeless expression on her face. Her neck was still exposed and her head was tilted to the left and resting against the stone wall. The area where he had bitten into was tinted red.

He got close and once again placed his hand on her throat; her pulse was weak.

_Hm_, he thought as he began to move away from the female. _I must have overdone it. It's not as if it matters, though…_ he paused to hit the wall beside him. Looking at his knuckles, he saw scratches that immediately began to glow faint green and heal away; he watched pieces of stone break off of the wall and fall onto the floor. His own chakra had been reactivated to almost full capacity. _I'll be out of here in no time._

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when he sensed movement in the cave. Opening his eyes, he rose atop his makeshift bed and looked towards the source.<p>

He was surprised to see the human female moving. She weakly stood, groaning throughout the process, and slowly made her way out of the cave. He thought it both surprising and ridiculous that she'd do such a thing.

He had honestly expected her to die.

After all, he hadn't exactly drunk lightly when he was indulging himself in her blood. He was very certain that he'd passed that point that would lead to a human's death, a minute or so into it. Yet she was still very much alive, from what he could tell, and intended to flee from the space.

He wasn't sure if she remembered much. Most likely his drinking session was completely blocked from her memory due to the Genjutsu. Her body probably only told her that she had to leave that area, wherever that was, and return home.

_Foolish mortal_, he thought as he went back to resting. In her hazed state, she was more vulnerable to danger now than ever before. She couldn't see where she was headed because of the darkness, and her sense of direction was completely gone. At best, she would stumble into some hole or cave and stay there until her death. At worst, a predator would stumble upon _her_ and have its kill for the night.

His eye opened and he looked towards the cave's entrance; his ability to see in the darkness allowing him to clearly see the vines that protected it.

He could hear something in his mind nagging at him to go after her; to bring her back to the cave and keep her there.

But it was a foolish thought, and he quickly disposed of it as he entered a hibernation-like state. He would remain that way until dusk came once again, or the human female arrived just as she always would — _if_ she remained alive.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>With his body's chakra channels having been recovered, he knew that now was a good a time as any to try and form a connection with the demon world.<p>

After his retreat, he had had to sever all bonds with his family members in order to safely hide away. It was a treacherous thing to do, especially in times of war, but he had no other choice. His body had been terribly wounded and the holy poison was eating away at him. He had thought that he was dying. And if he died and one of those Angels found his body, then his entire family would be in danger.

He hoped that his family would accept him back, if they learned of his reasoning.

In the middle of the night he went out into the woods. He searched for the most desolate area — no trees, no rocks, nor holes, no _nothing_. Once he found it, directly under the shining quarter-moon, he bit his thumb and drew blood.

He then began to write with it on the hard dirt floor. He marked the ground with his blood, and the red liquid tainted black as it dried immediately; smoke coming from it.

And as his thumb connected with a line and he finished the marking on the ground, he chanted words beneath his breath while moving back. There was a puff of smoke that emerged from the center of the symbol, and when it cleared, a snake stood on the ground before him.

It hissed in surprise at him.

* * *

><p>"Well… well… well….!" The black snake said as it laid its slanted yellow eyes at him. "If it isssssn't the Princssssse of Hell? Long time no sssssee your majesssssty."<p>

"Hn." He responded, not caring to exchange pleasantries with the creature. "I need to get back home."

"We all need _sssssomething_." The snake hissed back, curling its tail around its body and seemingly leaning back in a comfortable position. "Problem isssss, do you have what _I _need to give you what _you_ need?"

"What do you want?"

"You wish to open the gatesssss of Hell, no? It isssss not what I want, but what it wantsssss. Ssssso, let me asssssk you a question, young Princsssse… What isssss required mosssst when creaturesssss sssssuch asssss humansssss wish to connect to our Demonic World?"

* * *

><p>He considered it an act of pure strength that he had been able to make it back to the cave. While his body was stronger than before, doing anything that caused him to unleash some of his demonic side left him very drained.<p>

He heaved a sigh of relief as he entered the vine-hidden cave, and went over to where his precious sword lay against the rocky surface. It was not only his weapon, but had also been made in the demonic world. The material used could only be found in Hell, of which his family ruled, and therefore it could be used to return to Hell from the human world, before he stayed there too long.

Grasping it, he unsheathed it halfway.

It was beaten well. Chunks of it had fallen off, and there was a deep crack. He knew that he wouldn't be able to use it for battle, unless he had it repaired. But, despite how badly damaged it was, it still retained its special properties.

It was still a weapon from Hell, even if it had just ended up being a small piece of steal that he had managed to recover.

Completely removing it from the sheath, he looked at the back of his hand that held it. Printed on it in black ink was a seal given to him by the snake summon. For him to return to Hell, he had to recreate the seal using his blood once again, but with a little extra to make it perfect. Meaning, he had to work hard to find that extra component and make sure that he held no faults, if he ever wanted to return home.

If done on the first light of a full moon, as was required, he could create a temporary passage home.

The only problem was finding this extra component before the full moon occurred in a few nights. It was not something that would be very hard to get, but he knew that something like that held no consistency, especially when the times changed and the rules of society with it.

Not only that, but he didn't know where any human villages were. For all he knew, the closest human village could be _days_ away from where he was, at the cave. He could not delay his return home by another couple days. From what the snake had told him when he finally asked of his home and how things were fairing, it was imperative that he made it back there as soon as possible. He had to get there _now_.

And then he remembered—

_The Healer…_ He cursed irony.

The only reason that he had not harmed the green-eyed human healer was because he needed her in order to get home. He had remained that way for several weeks, and that was what made him able to finally summon a creature with a connection to his family, and learn of a way to go back to Hell. Yet, he had stepped out of his line, once, in order to drink that rich blood of hers that'd been seducing him from the way it made her human skin warm and colored her cheeks, and that cost him her presence.

He knew nothing of her, besides the fact that she was one of the few humans capable of controlling that chakra that lay dormant in their bodies, and therefore he did not know of where her village was.

Honestly, it could be in any direction, and any distance. Since she always came from the entrance of the cave, which was the only one present, her village path was unknown to him.

He cursed.

Here he was, finally with a way back home. All he needed were the right tools to use to summon a portal to Hell. He was literally just _steps away from going back home_. Yet the middleman had been cut out foolishly, for what seemed to be permanently.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ He exclaimed in his mind. _Now I have to wait __longer__ to return home…_ He needed to regain his strength, to the point where he could fly in the sky for hours and locate a human village, and get what he needed.

Until that time, he could do anything but wait.

* * *

><p>He had spent <em>years<em> in the human world. How many exactly, he was unsure. All he knew was that he had spent much more time on earth than he ever wanted to.

How he longed to return home.

All he wished to do was return to his throne. He, as one of the Princes of Hell, greatly missed the pampered life that he had lived. He would admit that he had hated it back when every day was nothing but living in the lap of luxury, and frivolously competing with his elder brother.

He had never experienced war, after all.

The closest he had gotten to battling with someone to the death, were the sparring sessions that he had taken part in.

You could say: he had taken everything that he had, for granted. He had never thought twice about doing what he wanted. If he wished to smash a plate, he would. If he wished to take one of the female servants as a companion for the night, he would. If he wished to join the hunt for Angels that had foolishly wandered into his territory, and then torture the heavenly creatures until they were destroyed by sin, he would.

His life had been nothing but sinfully smooth, until when his father told them that the creatures of Heaven were declaring war on those of Hell — saying that he and his family had gone too far by hunting Angels and all that, for entertainment.

His father had rebutted by stating that they had hunted them down for _centuries_, with their only reasons being that those from Hell were unholy and unethical. Demons, who had just about the same right as Angels to head onto Earth, were slaughtered by them in order to prevent them from spreading their influence on humans.

Angels, his father had said, had unfairly declared the earth as their domain, which disrupted the balance that had kept peace between their separate worlds, for centuries.

Earth, which had been neutral territory, became a battlefield.

Despite the serpent having told him some things, it had left out the answers to questions that he deeply wanted to know the answer to. He wondered how everything was going. He wondered if they were winning or losing. He wondered if it was all over, that battle on the horizon, or if it was just getting started. All he'd been told was of the destruction that had been taken place in both kingdoms.

How was his family? How were his fellow demons? He hadn't seen much of them crawling around on the earth. Normally, there would have been one or two demonic creatures secretly among the human world, whose presence he, as the Prince of Hell, could have easily picked-up from miles away.

Yet not once since his time on the human world had he sensed a demonic creature.

Had all of them been killed?

Was he the last of his kind?

He grew angry at the thought — wanting nothing more than to become strong once again. He wanted to return to his world, and if he was the last one, avenge the deaths of his family, comrades, and citizens. If they were still at war, he wanted to end it. With his strength and power he would take down the leader of the Heavenly creatures, the one whom humans refer to as _God_, and wipe out that holy world, entirely.

Then his kingdom would rise from the pits of Hell, and humans would be forced to bow beneath them.

A never ending reign of darkness: that was his goal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When he felt that he was ready to go back, he did not hesitate in his chance…<strong>_

Having stolen a cloak and with his sword attached to his side, he exited the cave, once and for all, and spread his wings for the first time in over half a millennium, and took off in the night sky. It was a tad difficult to fly with the blood not having circulated to his wings properly, but he pushed forward at the speed that he could muster, and continued heading in the direction of the nearest village — a half-mile south of the cave, his past outings had told him.

He was by no means silent when he arrived.

Landing in the middle of a busy street, he raised his head to pierce into the souls of the humans surrounding him with sharingan eyes.

One of the humans was quicker than the rest.

"V-v-v-v…vampire!" He exclaimed.

Baring his fangs and making his assumption true, he watched the humans begin to scatter in a panic. "Vampire! Vampire!" They shouted at one another in a warning. Opening his wings once again, he began to fly around the village, and found his first target.

He grabbed a human female from the back of her clothing and lifted her up in the air with him. A male called out to her, but she was certainly unable to hear it over her own screaming as she realized what was happening to her, and feared far worse.

"Please don't hurt me!" She screamed at him. "I'm just a simple homemaker!"

_Homemaker… then she has children._ As she was not the one that he was looking for, he abided to her following request of putting her down, and released her from the height that they were in the air. She fell onto the wooden surface of a tattered building that needed repairs, and easily broke through the old and rotten wood. Apparently there had been a family living inside of there, who screamed as they looked at the dead and bloody body.

He took note of the mother, and continued on. He would not be paying any attention to her as she tried to grasp her bearings and leave the area with her family.

One after the other he plucked a human female off of the ground and analyzed them. When they, too, failed in being the type of female that he was looking for, he deposited them without a care, onto the ground. Some got lucky and landing on things such as stacks of hay or muddy spots on the ground that cushioned their fall. Others had the worst befall them and landed squarely on the ground, or something more brutal such as in a well or on another person. One female had even been pierced wholly through as she landed in a wagon of pitchforks that a merchant meant to sell.

As he continued his raid on the village, he watched them scatter around in fear and anticipation. _Will I be next?_ He knew that they must be thinking; the women especially, since by now he had made it clear that he was specifically going after females.

Women clung to their young daughters. They were surely the ones that he needed, as they were too young to have experienced the mark of womanhood. But alas, young children would not deliver the effect that he needed that an older female would, so he paid no heed to the young girls as they clung to their mother's skirts or their fathers dragged them off.

"_Get all the women and children away_!" Yelled a male villager as he and a group of men began to coordinate the distress. The man held a large wooden cross in his hand, with a bottle of holy water present and aimed in his direction as he spoke. "_By Kami-sama's power we will fight him off_! Come men, draw your weapons against this _unholy beast_!" A group of men with similar, demon-repelling weapons began to emerge from within houses and joined the group after some of the women had managed to successfully escape.

He tried to follow but had to dodge a gush of Holy Water as it was thrown at him.

"Stay away from our village, _beast_!"

He growled at the man. He had no time for this nonsense. Knowing that he had to make it quick if he wanted to return to his home anytime soon (the full moon that night would only last for so long), he rushed at the man and caught him off-guard. Taking him up to the air where he would have little mobility, he didn't hesitate in sinking his teeth on the side of the man's neck, and putting some of _his _blood inside of the male.

"Fledgling, do my bidding."

With his poisoned blood inside the man, he dropped him on the earth and only had to wait a few seconds as the man was taken over by his more powerful blood and became a weaker creature of the night than he. The once holy man began to attack his brethren in his stead, giving them something to do while he pursued the females that had gotten away.

With so many of them concentrated in one area, it would be much easier to find the one that he needed.

He only stopped his flight when he noticed movement coming from within a house. He sensed a powerful force coming from within, and slowly the door opened and he watched as the same human female who had given him the ability to raid the village, came from within one of its houses.

_She's still alive._ He wondered if that was what they would call a "miracle". The last time he had seen her was when he drunk her blood, and never again did she step into the cave or come near it.

She was still very weak and pale, he could tell from a glance at her, and it was a wonder she was even able to stand; or raise her body on her knees, as she saw currently on the floor and crawling across it. Her eyes looked at everything with a confused and concerned expression on her face, and finally she saw him.

Her green eyes widened with shock.

"Sol…dier?"

He didn't hesitate.

He grabbed her, knowing first-hand that she was _exactly_ the type of female that he needed, and began to fly off with her. Like any human would do, she screamed, and he was able to hear the villagers that noticed begin to shout that their healer had been taken and they ought to do something to rescue her. It was useless, however.

There was no longer any hope in rescuing the healer.

* * *

><p>The light of the full moon set the scene.<p>

In the same spot that he had summoned his demonic contact mere weeks ago, he had created a much bigger and more intricate circle with his blood using the one that the snake had printed on the back of his hands as a map (the seal to open the Gates of Hell had been recreated for safety). He had made sure to draw out each straight line straight and each curved line curved, and not mess with the circle that it formed.

In the middle of the circle, where three triangles formed a star-shape, was the healer. Naked and with his dull sword plunged into her stomach, what little blood he had left in her and had managed to keep her alive, spilled out from the wound that went straight through her body, and began to fill the space of the circle. He watched as it abnormally filled it more and more, and the markings that he had written with his blood began to smoke in their ring design, as the blood started to move inwards and mixed with hers.

Fresh… untainted… _virgin blood_.

He watched, happily, as a successful gate to Hell was created then and there. It boiled from a gathering of the blood at the edge of the circle, and materialized fully within seconds. They opened for him, the seal the one that an already-identified demon specifically used to get there, and without hesitation, he went over to where he had stabbed his sword into the young female, pulled it by the hilt from the inside of her body, and with one last glance at her, he turned to the gates and went through it.

It occurred to him that he had never learnt her name, nor she his; they had settled upon calling each other "Soldier" and "Healer", at his request.

It was a shame — she had been so helpful to him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>End. So, what do you think? I know that a lot of you weren't expecting it and that it isn't exactly the type of Sasuke and Sakura fanfiction that you had wanted to read about, <em>but<em>, I find that I liked it a lot better than the plot in the vampire fic I wrote, and some that I've read. It just seems kinda… refreshing, you know?

Next (final) chapter: _Blind_.

Please review!

~Chibi


	2. Blind (Part One)

Hello. Ah~! It feels good to get to the end of this. Not only because the plot I find killer, but also because this final chapter just ends my weak of "reemerging" onto the fan-fiction scene, and I can start updating my things regularly from now on. The next time I'd do this would be during Spring Break, which is insanely long this year, and it'll be for a specific story.

But anyways, after this, I hope those of you that liked this story and any of the others that I've posted this week, continue to follow and favorite (and of course review).

Now, on to the last of the chapters for this vampire fic — I tried to add in a lot of old, vampire myths and elements, so I hope you like it! And also, this chapter is the reason why the rating has changed from T to M, but the M-rated scenes aren't that detailed, so I think it's fine; although a little… disturbing to one's morals.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters. I only own the use of the plot.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Betrayal<span>

_**Blind (Part One)**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>She was awakened that evening, like every evening, by one of the many slaves that she had had working in her manor. The female lifted the top of her coffin, and revealed to the world her beautiful form.<p>

She had pale pink tresses that were long and wavy, and covered the entire underside of her body as they were cushioned by the plush fabric that lined the bottom of her coffin. Her skin was pale white and flawless; nowhere was there a beauty mark or freckle placed anywhere on her body. The features of her face were soft, with almond-shapes eyes and slimly plump lips. Her cheekbones were high. Her body, which was currently hidden by the glamorous, red nightgown that she wore, was quite shapely beneath it. She may have small breasts, but her waist was perfect to help transition from her chest to her large hips and slim but toned legs. Her hands rested on her abdomen, entwined with one another and showing off her long, painted nails. They were a vibrant red color, her favorite color, to be exact, and their gloss was given by a special mixture of snack venom. With a large necklace piece hanging on her collarbone and right before her breasts, overall, the woman was beautiful.

There were just a few odd tendencies with her.

Her ears, which were hidden by her pink hair, were elongated and twitched at the sound of the coffin being opened. Simultaneously her eyes opened; they were a striking red color that later melted to green as she exhaled.

She looked at the slave; a young female whose dim eyes and unimpressive appearance made her someone to be looked over. Yet compared to the other slaves, she was more finely kept; a perk that came with personally serving her in her every-day needs. With sickly pale skin and lifeless hair, as well as dressed in a maid uniform that, while beautiful, did nothing much to improve her appearance, it was clear that the female had been there for years, and that her spirit had been broken.

"Lady Sakura, good evening." Her voice was soft and barely audible, but her Lady's fine hearing would have picked-up her words even if she mumbled them under her breath.

"Has the sun gone down?"

"Yes."

The woman, Lady Sakura, smiled; revealing atop her bottom lip two pointed fangs that were constantly on maintenance to keep white and sharp.

"Good." Her voice was like silk and enchanting; if one looked at her with her discrepancies hidden, and heard this sound, they would believe her to be a nymph — a creature of the light that could dance and sing her way easily into anyone's heart. But her true nature was far from it; something more dark and sinister — something that made each slave that worked there, both fear her and worship her.

"The evening's breakfast has already been prepared and is laid out in the dining hall." The slave continued as her Lady began to get out of her coffin, and a male slave who had been at the side waiting for her, in a line of other slaves of different genders and ages, went over to her to lift her out of the coffin and place her gently on the floor after a third slave placed her morning footwear on their Lady. A fourth slave came in to put on her body a luscious pink robe. "Would you like to eat first or bathe?"

"Hm… eat. I am feeling rather parched after last night's events." She stated while removing all of her hair from the inside of the robe. "What is for breakfast?"

"Following your nutritional needs, today it is a quick dose of O- blood with a side meal of several hot dishes that the chefs have specifically prepared for you." She stated, following her Lady to her large dresser where a fifth slave went over to fix her long pink hair for that evening.

"O- blood… who was the vessel?"

"A young child recently taken in."

"Ah, it should taste just _fine_, then."

She remained in her lavish room for as long as it took the many slaves there to complete the routine that she had every morning, depending on whether she chose to bathe or have breakfast, first. Those that would set her bath had gone to keep the water warm, while those that helped during breakfast had scattered quickly to the dining hall to finish the final, last-minute preparations.

After she was done, she did not walk to the dining room, but had a group of four male slaves carry her on a paladin through the arched brick hallways and down or up the stairs. She barely ever walked in her palace. Why should she? She owned many slaves and replaced them as constantly as she needed to. With such a large amount, she had to give them jobs, and soon started assigning them to take away frivolous details from her life.

The dining hall was centerpieced with a long rectangular table that could have fit fifty if it needed to, but only one end, that furthest from the entrance in the door, where a meal lit by candlelight from the candelabras on the table and the candle-using chandeliers posted in the high ceilings, awaited her.

She was carried the short few feet it took to get from where the paladin stopped to the long-backed, wooden chair that held intricate carvings on it, by another male slave who was part of the group of twelve that lined the opposite sides of the table in two groups, and waited for her to finish eating before she gave them their orders for the day.

She sunk her fangs into the meat, ate as much as she could, and had no restraints as she gorged herself on the course after course meal that the chefs prepared for her every day. When she was done, she let out a pleasant sigh and went for the wine glass filled with the O- blood.

She sipped.

And the glass flew in the air for a few moments before landing on one of the female servants that lined the table, feet away from it. Despite having blood thrown on her and glass hit her head, the servant did not flinch, but simply kept her cool and posture at her Lady's sudden movements.

"That blood is dingy." The Lady said as she threw an unpleased look at the young slave who had been the only one to speak a word to her the whole day. "You said it was from a young child; I thought it would have a higher quality to it."

"Forgive me. I was mistaken." The female slave said lowly as she bowed her head. "I will quickly go fetch you one of your preferred drinks."

"No need." Her Lady said, stopping her movements. "You have high quality blood if I am remembering it correctly; I will have you for my morning drink." The slave nodded her head. Moving to sit on her knees beside her Lady, she quickly moved aside her hair and the clothing that hid her neck. Arching her head to the side, she provided the perfect space for her Lady to sink her teeth into.

"I apologize for not cleaning it properly." She said, doing her best to hide the fear that was building inside her as she watched her Lady lick her fangs and get closer.

Smelling her neck, feeling the pulsing veins that circulated her precious blood, running her fangs lightly against her skin for a brief moment; all these things her Lady did to her before finally opening her mouth wide enough and puncturing through her skin. The young slave couldn't help the widening of her eyes, and the whimper she let out when this was happening; her heart began to pump faster, the fear and desire to run continuing to build.

But she would not dare move. It would disrespect her Lady, and the last thing she wanted was to get on her unfavorable side, and be casted away like the slaves who did not have the privileges she had.

To personally serve her Lady and live in the same side of the manor as she; having a room to sleep in instead of a cell, and being able to bathe and eat better food and not just scraps.

She was lucky.

She flinched when her Lady removed her mouth from her neck, licking the wound clean, and then straightened her spine and wiped at her mouth with an embroidered handkerchief that was there. She let out a satisfied sigh.

"That was delicious; I do so enjoy your blood."

"It is an honor to personally serve you, Lady Sakura." She said whilst her hand went up to cover the fresh wound on her neck. It stung and felt as though a snake had just bit into her. The pain was unbearable, at best. But her face remained stoic, the same it had the whole day, as she slowly stood to her feet and tried not to let her posture be ruined by how wobbly she currently felt. Her Lady had been quite parched, it seemed.

"Hm…" She said with a sigh. "I will go and take my bath now."

"What of the orders for the servants, Lady Sakura?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me of them." The Lady said. Standing from her seat, she said to the twelve lined slaves in the room, "Line up before me." They hurriedly got into a single file line to her left — the slave whom she had spilled blood on being the first, as she was the closest.

Her eyes landed on the blood-soaked female. "I refuse to have a slave covered in dingy blood. You are dismissed back to the Dungeon today." She said, to the young girl's hidden horror. "Send back a more suitable slave to take your place."

"Yes, Lady Sakura." She bowed and then scurried out of the room, whilst the Lady handed out the rest of the orders.

One was to clean the dirty clothes of that day; another set was to do the polishing of the windows after that night's storm. A third set was given the task of cleaning the Dungeon — in the sense that they were to drink the blood of all the slaves being kept there, and use the taste palettes that she taught them to get rid of those that were simply unfit to be in her care; they were also to dispose of the weak and dead slaves. The final group was to attend to miscellaneous things such as the changing of the flowers and the mopping of the floors. She refused to have a dirty manor at any time of day.

The male who had carried her from the paladin took her back onto it once she was done giving the orders, and the men once again carried her back to her room, where the servants that had remained there had perfectly set her bath.

"I will need new slaves if the useless ones are to be gotten rid of today." She said to the female servant that continued to remain at her side, whilst the others washed her body.

"Shall I send someone to do the recruiting?"

"No… After the incident with today, I trust none other but you. Early in the morning you are to rise and go down to the nearest villages and start spreading the word that a mysterious Lady wishes to employ those willing, at her manor. They will receive many pleasant benefits and substantial pay — make the offer something that they cannot refuse."

"Are there any specifics you are looking for?"

"…A male. I want a strong male that will be fun to break. I have had very little fun lately, and there is nothing I enjoy more than a challenge; him being attractive would not be bad, either."

"Only males?"

"Throw in some others, too, as all they will do is continue to feed my friends. A full moon is coming close, and they will certainly want to be entertained."

"I will be sure to get you what you wish, Lady Sakura."

* * *

><p>The young slave went off later that following dawn to complete the task. The hours prior, she had made sure to fix her appearance well so that those she came across would not be able to identify her as a slave to her Lady.<p>

She had spent an hour in the bath, washing at her skin and getting all the dirt and grime that she normally did not have the time to remove, off. She washed her skin until it was red from how hard she had scrubbed it, and dug her nails into her hair almost painfully as she cleaned it thoroughly. After which, she sprayed her body down with the parfum her Lady had given to her for that specific task, and dressed in the simple and exceptionally-kept gown that she only wore on special occasions such as that. The gown was of a light blue color and flat at the front, with more layers of cloth protruding from the back. With the corset she wore beneath it, her waist looked slimmer than it actually was. It had a high neckline with lace lining it, and the sleeves were long. Her curly brown hair had been pulled back into a respectful bun with a lace hat that accompanied the dress, hiding most of it, and on her feet she wore low-heeled shoes so old yet rarely used that they were practically new.

She had packed lightly, not planning to stay outside the manor longer than two weeks, and loaded it into the large, quadruple-horse drawn carriage that she would use to bring back her Lady's newest slaves.

Going to the driver's seat, she sat down on the wooden planks with a heavy scarf around her shoulders to keep her warm, and left the manor with a flick of the reigns.

As the manor was placed in a cavern in the Earth, it would have been quite the task to get out of it if it were not for the path along the mountainside that was just large enough to support the carriage safely.

Going up the mountain, she briefly looked at the old, Victorian-style manor, and secretly wished that her leaving would have been permanent, and not something temporary.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>In the two weeks her main personal slave was gone, the Lady filled in the gap that she left by having all the slaves do something that the young slave would normally have done. This included having more people than she liked speaking to her, but as her main slave was surely doing a wonderful job picking out the exact specimens that she wanted, she would bare with it for the time being.<p>

Thankfully, a week after she had left, the Lady received a sweet-smelling letter with some of the best penmanship that she had ever laid eyes on, from the young woman, stating that she had collected a good number of people, and was on the journey back by the time she received it. She would be back on the very day of the full moon, and apologized that she would have to awaken a little earlier than usual did to properly inspect the new slaves, and give them their assignments.

That day was the day, and she had pulled some more slaves from the Dungeon and had those that already personally worked for her clean them up, so that they could help with the tasks of cleaning the manor from head-to-toe, and helping to give it the image of a warm and kind place to work at, that she always produced when she got a new batch of slaves.

If they knew that they were not "employed workers" but her personal playthings, they wouldn't want to stay at the manor and be with her. That was why for the first year, she gave those whom she saw great potential in and use as one of her personal slaves, the warm welcoming they expected, and it would continue to be this way for a year, or until one of them tried to leave, before she smashed it for them and kept the select few who were still on the track of being with her for a year, in the fantasy world. Those that she felt nothing special from would have the illusion broken earlier, and that very day she would throw in the Dungeon.

Not to mention, tonight was the night of the full moon, and she was to have several of her friends over and staying over-morning at her manor and that required quite a few preparations themselves.

Awaiting the return of her main slave, she sat in her library with her feet atop a foot-stool, reading a book. She had already dressed herself for the occasion. She wore a silky-smooth velvet brown dress that day. It was very voluminous with all the fluff placed beneath it, and the simple hidden corset around her waist helped to accentuate it. While it was not much, she refused to overdo it for lowly humans. She wore a statement necklace, and made sure to have her hair cover her ears, as any human would be able to realize that she was not one of them once they gazed on her ears. She wore a light dusting of makeup with her lips painted a soft pink color, and her cheekbones having been blushed, and her nails had been redone to have no color, but the glossy snake venom covering that she always had there.

It was one of her less-impressive looks; meant to not scare away the humans that would be coming to her later that—

"Lady Sakura, the carriage has arrived."

* * *

><p>One-by-one the female servant — for the moment — helped those within the large carriage to exit. They were all simple townsfolk, and one child that she had rescued on the way back. They were already awestruck by the massive carriage that they had ridden in, but were even more taken aback by the large and exquisite manor before them; their eyes said so.<p>

"Amazing…" She heard some whisper.

"Lady Sakura is awaiting us inside." She stated as she began to leave the duties of caring for the carriage to the two servants who had been waiting there for her arrival. "Please follow me."

Inside, she led them through the candle-lit manor with her head held high, and answered whatever miniscule questions they had on the way there. She did so keeping as much as she possibly could hidden about why it was that they were really there, while they reached the dining hall.

"Lady Sakura is inside here. Any other questions you may have will be answered by her." She said, and then she pushed back the double doors and revealed to them a banquet.

They murmured in surprise and excitement, stepping in slowly and looking at how beautiful everything was. The dining hall had been decorated that day, not just to fool these new slaves, but also for the Lady's guests later that evening. Freshly-placed flowers, scented candles, and the pressed new table cloth and ornamental design pieces placed on the long table all created the perfect illusion.

Her Lady had gotten new uniforms for the servants, she had noticed from the entirely new ensemble that the servants in the room had on. They were quite lovely, and she wondered if they were to be their regular uniforms or just for the day? Either way, she wanted to slip herself into one.

"Lady Sakura, these are the people applying for a position here." She stated as she gestured to the captivated group.

From her chair at the end of the long table, her Lady rose. As always she looked quite captivating with the clothes that she wore and with a beautiful smile on her face, she made her way around the table and began to head to the group. It was the first time in quite some time since her Lady had walked the distance of the table.

As she expected, her hands were grasped into the cold fingers of her Lady, and kisses were placed on her cheeks. "Welcome back, my lovely." She stated so sweetly. "I missed having you around; the manor was so empty without your presence."

"Thank you, My Lady." She responded. "I feel so warm now that I have returned home." She tried to sound earnest and sincere.

Her Lady smiled, and then turned to acknowledge those that she had not seen before. She analyzed each and every one of them; noticing all of the strong, healthy-looking males that her slave had managed to bring back for her, as well as less-captivating males and females that would surely keep tonight's party guests entertained. There was even a little child.

_Hm… Quite a good selection if I do say so, myself._ She thought. _She did a good job…_

"Welcome." She stated. "I am the Lady of Cherry Blossom Manor, Lady Sakura. I would like to wholeheartedly thank you for applying for the job." She stated.

They did not verbally respond, but it was clear by the way that they were looking at her, that they were excited — if not outright elated — to be working for her.

"As you can see I have had my chefs prepare for you a special dinner in honor of your first day here. I hope you will all find it satisfactory." She allowed them to go and sit at the table, and went to take her seat herself, with her main slave once again at her side and filling the void.

Sitting down at the head of the table, she noticed that there was one person standing. The only young child in the group was fidgeting with their tiny fingers and looking around.

"What is wrong, darling?" She asked it.

"I… h-have no place to sit." The other older people had made it there faster than it, and there had only been enough place settings for the amount of people that her main slave had informed her were coming along.

Realizing her mistake, the young woman said, "Forgive me, My Lady. I rescued the child on the way here, and there was no time to write and inform you of their presence." She stated.

"Ah, is that so?" The Lady asked. "In that case, child, would you like to sit up here with me and eat?"

The child hesitated at first, but it could not deny that it would love to sit on the pretty Lady's lap and eat from there; slowly but surely it made its way over to her, and she raised it to sit on her lap. Smiling down at the dirty-faced child, she made it seem as though this had been one of her dreams.

"Ah~! My husband and I never were able to have children…" She murmured softly, moving to toy with the child's hair by the use of her gloved hand. "Will you be my baby?" She asked.

The child did not hesitate as it nodded its little head. She smiled down sweetly at it, and then began to feed it some of her food. "Please, eat, be merry and feel free to ask me anything that you wish." She stated as she raised her champagne glass of blood in cheers for the moment. The humans did so as well, with their own glasses of actual red wine that she was faking she had, and they then began to enjoy their meal.

In the midst of the eating, while the child had taken to feeding itself, she said to her main slave in another language, "_Which of these have you pre-selected to be concubines and playmates?_"

Her slave responded, "_With all due respect, Lady Sakura, it would not be best to discuss this now. Some of them speak other languages._"

"_Ah, top-class slaves, I see, very well — it almost makes me overlook the fact that I now have a filthy human child on me. Almost._"

"…_What is my punishment?_"

"_Twenty lashings with the broad leather whip. I will see to it myself, later on._"

"_Yes, Lady Sakura._"

* * *

><p>"I will now assign to you your new positions. As the manor has two parts, this will be done by separating you into two groups, and then the head workers of those sections of the manor will assign to you your official titles."<p>

She split the group first based by gender and then by physique. The weaker, slimmer of the two genders would go down to the Dungeon where they will be thrown in cages — not spacious cells, but small cages meant to restrain the newer of the slaves which wish to go free — and the more strong-built or voluptuous of the genders would remain in her side of the manor to not only work, but be used as concubines if she or whatever guests she may have over, pleased it, later on.

The child she would keep near her; as having it around and treating it with love and affection would help to improve her image; but that did not mean she would not mistreat it, either.

She had slaves that worked in the Dungeon escort the unlucky ones off — their unknowing faces filled with glee — and then had the better-off group be taken to their new quarters in her side of the manor, by some of the slaves that worked there. The child remained with her, and she ordered the room next to hers to be prepared to house it.

Handing the little human off to a slave who would clean it and make it easier for her to hold and have near her, she turned her attention to the next matter at hand.

In her room, which was built with thick, nearly sound-proof walls, she watched as her main slave stripped her clothing and bore to her naked flesh. Her main slave was one of the more shapely of them all (despite how unimpressive her appearance had become years after being under her), and that was a reason why she kept her around often. She had served well beneath her, and had shown to have the proper training to do the things she wished not to do.

In her hands she held a whip. The whip was one of her favorites; strong leather that had been masterfully crafted by a dear friend of hers into a piece of work that tore through flesh easily enough. She used it to deliver the harshest of punishments, even for reasons that she maximized.

Such as being forced to have a dirty, human child on her and touch her with its filthy fingers, as she was unable to be previously informed of its arrival.

"Never make this mistake again."

One lash was enough to cut through her skin and make her arch her back. Two more, given harsher due to the resistance that she was showing by the arch of her back, caused more of her delicious red blood to spill. The Lady licked her lips; remembering the taste of her blood from the last time she tasted it, two weeks ago.

She blushed as she leaned her head slightly against her free hand, while continuing to whip the young woman. "The smell of your rich in quality blood… Ah—! It is _unbearable_!" With her blood lust growing more and more, the strength and speed of the whips came faster and faster.

In time, she had lost count of how many whips exactly that it was that she had given, but knowing that it was well over the twenty needed, she stopped. Her breaths had become heavy as she tried her hardest to hold in the urge that was welling up inside her. How badly she wanted to pounce on the female and suck her dry of all that she had. But she held herself back; she would do plenty of blood sampling later that evening at the party that she was having, and she needed the young woman alive and well, as she was a favorite.

Getting her composure back together, she glanced at the young woman. The whip had torn through her delicate skin easily enough, and there were now deep gashes in her back that would without a doubt not heal in time to present her flawlessness to her guests. _Perhaps… I was a bit too rash with my punishment?_ She thought. _In her state, she will be unable to move properly or enjoy the evening. I doubt he minds whether his partner enjoys it or not, but he would most definitely dislike it if she was in unnecessary pain…_

"Hm… as you are a prime piece in tonight's events, you may spend the day resting and healing."

The young woman, who, despite all the pain that she was currently experiencing had yet to shed a tear or lose her posture, simply replied by saying, "Thank you for the luxury, Lady Sakura. I will be sure to be of more proper use by tonight."

* * *

><p>She had changed her ensemble for the evening.<p>

Replacing her peasant clothes for a beautiful long-sleeved ruby red gown that held golden decals on it all over, as well as a low collar that just stopped when her cleavage could be peaked, and had frills around the neckline and crossed strings in the back that helped to give her a more lovely shape, and with red shoes on her dainty feet, she looked more than pleasing, even without her hair and makeup.

But like always, she would not allow herself to leave her room without looking her best. Thus, she had one of the slaves that would be part of that night's events, do her hair in an uplifting style with pearls strewn into it. These small pieces of jewelry were accompanied by golden earrings that hung from her ears, and another large necklace piece that contained many precious stones. On her hands she wore small bracelets with big jewels, and she had her nails repainted.

"Lady Sakura," a young female said. She, too, was participating in the night, as could be told by told by the extravagant dress that she wore, making her much more appealing to look at than she would normally be. "Your first guests have arrived — the Count of the West, and his mistress."

"Lovely." The Lady said, standing just as the slave had finished doing her work. Reaching for her final accessory, a jewel-encrusted fan, she began to make her way out of the room. "Escort all other guests to the library, as that is where the party will begin. Inform the chefs that the first round of drinks will be served at an hour before midnight, and finally," she stated, pausing in her excitement to skillfully open the fan and beginning to flutter it about gently. "Have the new slaves gone to bed yet?"

"Yes, Lady Sakura, they have all peacefully gone to sleep."

"Good. I do not yet want them to learn the truth behind their employment. As for the other slaves, I am certain that at one point my guests will request a human for one mean or another, so tell those in the Dungeon to keep them under control until then."

"Yes, Lady Sakura."

* * *

><p>"You have new slaves?" One of her guests asked, later that evening.<p>

They were all seated in a special section of the large library she held in her manor. The thousands of worn out old books and the glowing fireplace created the perfect scene for their conversations. With each of the six of them seated in plush reupholstered chairs, and an ornate wooden table in the center holding platters filled with light snacks and goblets of different types of blood for them to drink from, not to mention the companionship of her guests' most favorite slaves, the party was as glorious as it always was.

Maybe even better now that her beautiful companions that were as finely dressed as she was, learned that she had new slaves.

"Yes, they were just brought in today." She stated as she took a sip of her drink; fresh B+ blood from one of the new slaves. It was delicious.

"Mmm… what type?" Asked one of the few single females present there. There were two others besides her who had not come as an accessory to a male. "Did you get the strong type or the garbage type?"

"Both. I asked for some males that I could have a delightful time breaking down, as well as some males and females that are just needed to fill in the gap that was created from the usual slave burning." She stated, referencing just how it was that the useless slaves were gotten rid of.

"Hmph. Your pleasure in torturing the humans worries me, Sakura." Said the other single female.

"Come now, what else are humans good for?" Asked one of the more louder of the males, slapping the hand that was not next to the waist of his accessory who clung to him as though he were her only source of life, against the arm of the chair. "They are weak, feeble-minded creatures and all they are good for is our entertainment. If Sakura gets hers from breaking them down, so be it."

Oddly enough, one of the male guests had brought along three of his female slaves, along with him. All of the women held the same features; Asian in ethnicity, dressed in untraditional, seduction kimonos and were human in nature. Around their necks were collars and black blinds had been placed over their eyes, as well as gags in their mouths. They were each kneeled before him in a line, and facing the other attendees. While they could hear every word that was said, they did nothing unless their master told them to.

"I agree." He said in a stoic manner.

"See? I am not the only one that thinks so."

"Well of _course_ he agrees." The woman said, sending him a disgusted look out of the corner of her eye as she looked at the way he treated his female slaves. "Humans should be used for nothing more than a food source. Making them anything more is…" She was unable to find the correct word. "Barbaric, I would say."

"I would think that only giving them one purpose is more barbaric than giving them functions such as house slave or gardener." Stated a third male.

The female gave up her argument, intelligent enough to see that it would all be against her.

"Any who, back to the matter at hand, these new slaves of yours, Sakura, are there any that we would find… interesting?" Asked the first male who spoke with a lovely female around him. "After all, I do so enjoy a good human female every now and then, especially when her blood is unique." An image flickered in his head. "That reminds me, where is the slave that is usually at your side — _she is my favorite_." He licked his fangs hungrily. Out of all of the females at his acquaintance's manor, she was certainly the most fulfilling.

"I am afraid that she will be unable to participate this night." The Lady replied. "I had given her a punishment earlier today, and made the mistake of going over the specified limit." She sighed. "Even though I had given her plenty hours to do her best and heal, after checking on her, I found that she would not be able to satisfy you as she normally would."

The male got a look of displeasure on his face. "How unsatisfactory service — I was oh so looking forward to enjoying her this evening." Sensing that he had lost some interest in her, his companion tried to draw it back and remind him that she, who _was_ of his species, was far better than any old human. She started to kiss him on his face and neck; feeling for the veins present there that she could scrape her fangs across and seduce him with.

But he found it more annoying than anything, and slapped his hand on her butt to get her to stop. She did so.

"I have other slaves, you know." The Lady said. She briefly gestured to the other females that she owned whom were present in her room while fanning herself with her other hand. "I consider them to your liking as well — or would you prefer a male? I have many strong males."

He scoffed at her. "Males are not to my liking, you know this — stop your jest." She shrugged with a smile on her face, as though to say, _"Oh well."_

"How rude of you Sakura; offering him a companion and not us." Stated the first female who had spoken; the cheerier of the single ones.

"Ah! I apologize — would you like a slave for the evening, darling?" She asked her friend.

"Well of course." She stated. "I have not had a good human male in a while, and you always do have top-quality humans working beneath you." Her eyes glanced to the two males that were dressed nicely and present there. They were both handsome in their own right, and she knew that their blood was rich and exquisite. _But_ she was in the mood to sample some of her newer slaves. "I want one of the new ones."

"I still have not checked their quality, so there is a risk of getting one that will not be able to satisfy you." The Lady responded. "Currently all I have done with them is separate them into their two groups that have decided their fate for the next year."

Hearing this, the third male let out a brief chuckle. "Why you choose to allow some of them to live in such a fantasy world for a full year have always baffled me."

"It is because I enjoy watching the hope being crushed in their eyes when I reveal to them the true workings of my manor." The Lady responded, drinking once again. "However if you wish to take your chances with one of the better-off ones, feel free to." She stated to the female, picking up where her previous statement had left off.

"I choose to sample one of the better-off ones. Are they all strong and healthy males?"

"Yes. They are sure to put up some sort of resistance."

"Does that apply for the females, too?" The first male asked.

"Of course."

"I would like a male and female." Stated the second male; who had the three female slaves with him.

"I also heard you had a child, Sakura." Stated the second of the single women.

"Yes. A female child. I intend to cultivate her to be the perfect concubine, as she is still so young and foolish." She stated. "Wherever did you hear that news from?"

"I could smell the child's dreadful scent the moment I stepped into the manor. How horrid." She stated with a disgusted look on her face. "However, the idea of raising a concubine instead of picking them from whatever humans may be around is a good idea. Is she to be the only one? Or are you planning for there to be more?"

"One at a time. I only have so much patience."

* * *

><p>When midnight struck they each began to retire to their own rooms. The first male and his female companion were escorted to their room, where he later dumped her and informed her that she could have her own fun for the evening, whilst he went to find his <em>favorite little slave<em>, as he had put it.

The male with the three female slaves was taken to his room as well, and there he had a male and female brought forth, and had his slaves pleasure the male whilst he began to see if the female was worth taking back to his own palace or not. He and the Lady often traded good slaves for one another (those three, themselves, had once been hers), and he felt that he was in the mood for a new toy.

The third male had remained in the library. Not much for engaging in carnal pleasure while in someone else's abode, he remained in the library with a slave handed over in his temporary care by the Lady, and read the books that were there. It was a simple way to end the evening.

The cheery female only needed to be escorted to where the new male slaves were being kept, and she then snuck into the room of one (and one only, as the Lady had given her permission to) and used her powers to hypnotize him and stop him from resisting her as she did with his body what she pleased. He was clearly shocked by what was going on as she did things to him that he had never experienced before (clearly known with the way that he climaxed so quickly), but the restraints were working perfectly, and she continued to have her fun.

Whilst it did not look like it, the more stuck-up of the single females enjoyed a few human males herself. She did not want to sample new ones, preferring the ones that always satisfied her in both body and blood, to any other. After a while she may go to the new ones for her service, but until then, she enjoyed the two twin males that she had claimed as her own.

The Lady, herself, did not do any of that.

She went to her room on her paladin with a set of four other slaves using handheld candelabras to provide a guiding light. Sighing and leaning back, she wondered what she ought to do for the rest of the night. It was still too early for her to sleep, midnight had just struck moments ago, but her entertainment for the evening had retired early, as always, and she, herself, did not have much to do.

_Ah, what a boring night this has become._ She stated as she fanned herself lightly while still lying down on the paladin. _I ought to do something to entertain myself… Ah! I will go to check on the new slaves!_

"Take me to the Dungeon — I refuse to let the night end so early."

* * *

><p>The Dungeon, unlike some thought, was not underground. Her manor was made of what she liked to see as two parts. One part was constantly cleaned and refurbished. That was where she lived. The other part, which was still structurally sound and had a pleasing outer appearance, was horrifying on the inside.<p>

Past the double wooden doors with steel bolts inside that helped to divide these two areas, she was carried into the dimly-lit, musty-smelling Dungeon. The wallpaper was torn, the floors were actually the only things that were kept clean, and in the top three floors that made the Dungeon, she held a mass amount of slaves; both new and some that have been with her for _years_. The basement of the Dungeon was a place that every slave tried their hardest not to go to.

It was the perfect place for "training" when it came to the new, disobedient slaves that felt the constant urge to try and get free and simple _refused_ to accept the fact that they would serve her for forever. It also had a special compartment where she would deliver the harshest of punishments; not like the whipping she performed earlier that day, but much, much worse.

She inhaled the smell.

There was the constant metallic tinge of blood, and while she found the smell of rotting disgusting, she felt comfort in the fact that her Dungeon was not too glamorous, what with all the luxuries she had given it.

She had kept the floors cleaned, had the cells cleaned every once in a while, made sure that each day the bodies of the slaves were washed down to keep them from getting infected and dying on her, and every once and a while she asked those that personally worked for her to burn some sweet-smelling candles and get rid of the horrid smell, even if it was momentarily.

One of the slaves that managed the other slaves and was clearly in better condition than the others, stopped their duties which had been doing nightly rounds, and came to her.

"How are the new ones?" She asked.

"As expected, they do not believe reality." The male said.

She let out a brief laugh. "I want to see."

He guided her to the back of the first floor Dungeon where all the new slaves were held, and it was here that the soundlessness that the previous two floors held went away. Even at this hour of the night there was crying and screaming. They were demanding to be let out, banging against the cages and letting out angry and scared shouts.

Ah! She _loved _it.

"One wishes to speak to you, Lady Sakura." The male said.

She was delighted. "Take me to them — I will answer their question in response to everything." The male did as so, and the shouting of the slaves briefly paused as they noticed the light source (they were kept fully in the dark), and were able to glimpse the beautiful pink-haired Lady that had brought them there, riding atop a paladin being carried by four other males.

They began to whisper acknowledgment of her.

"I heard that you have a question to ask me." She said to one of the males whose head was pressed against the steel bars and his knuckles were bleeding from smashing them into the steel for so long.

"Y-yes." He said, still unable to believe that she was there. "T-this… this… situation… it's all a lie, right? We were brought here to work for a wealthy Madame—"

"_Lady_." She corrected.

"Right, _Lady_." He said. "So why are we in cages? Is this how you treat your new workers?!" His voice was getting louder and louder as he continued to rant, and she watched the way his face became red with blood and his body started shaking. It was such a wonderful sight; how she loved tormenting humans.

She giggled. "This is how I treat of all my slaves." She responded.

"What?" He asked.

"Listen here, all of you!" She exclaimed to the silent room of brand new slaves and those who she still did not feel were ready to move up a level and were on the verge of going to the basement. "Everything you heard about experiencing love and affection, and having a pleasant job, was a farce." She stated with her smile growing brighter. "You are all now my _slaves_ and I will treat you how I please."

"That's absurd!" The male whom she had been talking to screamed at her. "I have a wife and kids! I came here to provide for them not be your slave you… you… crazy bitch!"

"…" She was silent.

How long has it been, she wondered, since a human had said such words to her? It was shocking to say the least, and she was certain that the other humans in the room — slave or not — found it shocking as well. _This human… he has used such a derogatory term to reference me._ Her mind was going miles a minute, and in the end, she laughed.

She threw her head back and laughed and laughed and laughed. As beautiful as it was, there was a maniacal twist to her laugh that made it unnerving to those who heard it.

Eventually, it become venomous, and stopping her laugh and snapping her head forward to look at the male, her carefree expression had twisted into one of emotionless anger. He watched, horrified, as her eyes started to bleed red and his body began to shake more than it already was.

He was frightened. A fear like he had never experienced before began to travel throughout his senses, and he was petrified as she got down from the paladin, and walked over to him. Now that she was closer, he could see the features that had been hidden so well before. Her pointed ears were now apparent to him. And as she reached out with a gloved hand and raised his head gently, and began to speak, he saw her fangs.

All blood drained from his face as he realized her horrifying secret. This Lady… was not human.

She was a—

"It has been so long since a human spoke to me in such a manner." She said softly, deadly, whilst playing with his jaw-line. "As you seem to hold the most spirit of this group, I will use you as an example and show all of you that it is not a wise decision to upset me." She smiled at him; something so alluring and devilish that those in the cage with him were awestruck as well. The same fear that was burning through his veins had now entered them.

She released him, and then turned to the slave that worked in the Dungeon.

"Take him to the lowest level. Tell the Masters that he called me… a female dog, and that he deserves the highest of punishments. Have them _break_ him; but keep him alive."

"Yes, Lady Sakura." The slave said.

She then moved aside as he went to open the cage, and pulled the man out without a moment's hesitation. The man did not struggle; he was still fearful of her, and this fact was clearly written on his face.

_She… she's a…_

"Vam…pire…" He muttered under his breath. "Vampire… vampire… vampire, vampire, vampire! She's a vampire! Escape! Get away from here! She's a vampire! Save yourselves!" At his outburst, stronger slaves came in to restrain the man. They had been the very ones to shove them into their cages, and the brute force they used now was not any less than before.

The man kept shouting her true nature while he was carried off. She simply allowed a smile to creep onto her face as she looked around and her perfect sensory skills allowed her to feel and see the shock and horror that was drawn over the faces of her new slaves.

She let out a delighted giggle.

"Take me to my room. I wish to retire for the night."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>I have to cut it off here since if I include the rest of the plot, it would be over 10k and I kinda don't want that. So there will be a third chapter that will include the other half of it, but to be honest, I feel that that's a good thing. Think of this as an introductory chapter to the nature of our vampiress, and how she runs her manor, so that next chapter I can get right down into the plot. I apologize if anything I wrote in this chapter you disliked, but all-in-all, I think it set the scene for quite the horrifying little chapter, don't you think? Look forward to the next and last chapter of this: <em>Blind (Part 2)<em>!

Please review!

~Chibi


	3. Blind (Part Two)

Finally the end! I'm just so happy that I can get this posted and done, and then start work on everything else I have. I have some major cleaning-up to do when it comes to my story, and have bits and pieces of new chapters just waiting for me to complete them. So I'll get started on them after this.

Just a little note that I forgot to put in the last chapter; the entire plot of _Blind_ is completely separate from _Nameless_. Meaning, it's a whole other world, whole other storyline, there's no connection in between the two. I just wanted to make that clear to avoid some confusion that may or may not arise. Sorry.

This chapter holds gore and sexual themes. If you dislike any of that, do not read. (It's not like it's detailed, though.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters. I only own the use of the plot.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Betrayal<span>

_**Blind (Part Two)**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>She was never brief when it came to her whippings.<p>

Going down to the Dungeon every day and personally punishing those slaves that still refused to obey her orders, was something that they ought to be honored about. Having their Lady, who was such a regal character, give them their punishments herself, and not just have another slave or one of the Masters do it, was something that few slaves rarely experienced.

So far, she had only had to do it to three of the people who belonged to the group. They were such stubborn characters; fighting her with each swing and trying to hold back their emotions. But when she switched to a whip made of rope, they could no longer hold their screams back.

Currently, she performed one in front of all the slaves. While normally she would not do this, seeing as how this was that little bratty child whom she had been forced to touch, she found that the occasion was special enough for her to have the room fully lit by candles, and for all eyes to watch as she slashed the child with the whip over and over.

"Never disobey my orders." She said as the whip continued to crack and make a revolting sound as it broke through the child's skin easier that it would for an adult. "You obey me — I am your Lady." _Snap, snap!_ "I was so nice to you in the beginning, too, and you suddenly decided to become _spoiled_ and request more from me than I am willing to give. Ah! Human children are so disrespectful." _Snap, snap!_

She continued the punishment until the child lay motionless on the floor. Its bare back was covered in large wounds and blood was leaking everywhere, and tears continued to stream from its eyes as its face — twisted with a look of horror present on it, and turned as it lay against the cold stone floor — hung with its mouth open. It was shaking. Its cut nails were bleeding from having scratched at the ground hard, as they tried to escape.

There were slight gagging noising heard; it was struggling to breathe.

She looked at it with disgust.

"What ghastly-smelling blood you have." She said to it as she handed her whip to one of the Dungeon slaves, and had it return it to where she stored her materials. "Honestly, to think that someone such as you was allowed to walk into my manor…" She heaved a sigh, moving her hand to touch her cool forehead as though trying to relieve the pain from a headache.

She paused to look around at all the slaves in the room. She has had them for three weeks now, and it was clear that hope was beginning to diminish. There were many who had tried their hardest not to look at or hear the scene she had just performed. Some looked on in horror. Others had emotionless looks on their faces. A few had broken down and cried. She was certain there were some who were even planning their escape.

"Tomorrow I will assess you all in your loyalty to me." She stated to the room. "If you do well, you will move up a level to where things are more pleasant — surely your stomachs starve for proper nutrition, and your bodies wish to be disinfected." The slaves on the lower level were given horrible conditions in order to break them in more easily; unlike her personal slaves, they were treated lower than humans; she didn't see them as living, conscious beings _at all_. "Fail and you will remain here — or _worse_. The monthly slave purging is coming in a fortnight, and I believe that none of you wish to be burned alive, yes?" She asked as she intertwined her fingers together before her chin, and gave them all a sickly sweet smile. "I will not be here until then — all punishments will be taken care of by the Masters of the lower level — so be on your best behaviors, yes?" She giggled, cocking her head slightly to the side.

She then began to leave the room. She lifted her dress and walked over the child with her shoes and weight trampling its body, as it was in her path and she would not divert it.

As she stepped harshly on its hand, the child flinched and gave out a muffled crying; the tears leaking faster. She thought nothing of it, but instead ordered the slaves of the Dungeon to clean up the "mess" that she was forced to walk over, and to have the floors properly cleaned.

They began to do as such without a single complaint, and after the bottom of her shoes had been cleaned and she was lifted onto her comfortable paladin, she took one last look at what had been her insurance in keeping her good image with the slaves still in a fantasy, and went off.

Now she would need to find of a new way to keep the sweet Lady look present in their mind.

* * *

><p>"Lady Sakura, may I ask, where is—"<p>

It was one of the humans who still lived in her side of the manor. The woman had been put in the position of a maid, and was assigned the task of cleaning the bedrooms that she and her companions currently stayed at, every day. She had just gone to clean the room of the small child, and noticed its lack in attendance. Normally, the little girl is always there when she goes to do the morning cleaning.

"Ah… she…" As she had determined she would do, she placed a sad expression on her face and went to place her hands on her face. Shaking her head left and right, she forced tears to flow down her perfect cheeks as she conjured a saddening tale on her tongue. "Last night… she left the manor and… oh goodness — it is so terrible!"

"Lady Sakura…" The young woman said; she was unsure as to what to do in that situation.

"I… I do not understand! I treated her so well — _she was my daughter_!" It was tough for her to display such weakness, even if it was just a façade. And having the human woman come to her and comfort her, while touching her and crying atop her, was maddening. She wished to have the female no longer touch her; she'd break her fingers one-by-one to ensure that she never touched her again.

But that would do her no good. These slaves that would one day fully personally serve her were quite talented and useful. Already she has seen improvements in the workings of the castle from having them work. It was very lovely to always wake-up to polished floors and silverware, each vase cleaned and all drapery dusted. Normally it would take much longer for the small crew she currently had to do all those tasks, but with these extra slaves, the efficiency had gone so high; to lessen them, even by one number, was something she wished not to do.

"It is alright, Lady Sakura, I… I am certain that she is in a better place."

* * *

><p>Out of all of her new breed of slaves, she had, of course, given more attention to the males than the females. She already had many females slaves — as most of her friends were male, she needed an ample supply to keep them happy — and while she was a highly-dignified Lady, she would not deny that she had her own cravings of flesh, too.<p>

Intimacy was something that she, as a beautiful woman, naturally craved. She wished to be told that she was loved and adored, and placed on a high pedestal. While she would not have anything worth mentioning with a human, they were a good stand-in for when she finally found her mate.

It was the usual practice of her society, those days.

Of those males, she had focused her attention on one Uchiha Sasuke. He came of a land ten miles away and was quite the intelligent young man. He had recently been studying in a university when, out of nowhere, he decided to live off of his own fortune and not rely on his wealthy parents. It was after searching for a job for two weeks that he stumbled upon her main slave, who was looking for new recruits to work at her Lady's manner. Naturally, he asked many questions about the pay, condition, how long and so on. In the end, it had been a good deal for him — exactly what he needed to continue finishing his studies — and he accepted.

She had not noticed him at first. He was handsome, she would not deny, but so were the other males that had been brought in, and that made him blend in with the crowd. However, he stood out in the efficiency of his work, and the aura that she got off of him.

Eventually she had found herself staring at him from her windows, watching him work in the back garden of her manor and make the land suitable for planting. (She needed something else to have all her slaves do, and as the food did take quite some time to reach her castle, she decided on having a garden planted and grown to keep a constant supply of good food coming to her more quickly — she also planned on expanding that and perhaps adding a farm of some sort for meat.) What had taken her to notice him was this very act. All she had done was debrief the new "workers" on her plans and he volunteered to toil with the land, despite most certainly _not_ having to. She had tried to see if he was just making face, but it had turned out that he was very passionate about it.

"What do you think of that slave, Uchiha?" She asked her main slave one day. The young woman was serving her tea in her study as she reviewed the plans for the garden, as well as other things that were requested of her.

"He is a hard worker." She said softly, as always.

"I think so as well." She said as she took the tea; not blood, but tea, as she could drink specifically-brewed high-class human food, as well. She just chose to drink blood in the evenings and before dawn arose, to keep her energy level normal. "He seems very good at organizing the slaves that are toiling along with him to cultivate the land… I wonder if I ought to pursue a more… _personal_ relationship with him…?" She said as a sly smile came across her face.

"If you wish it, Lady Sakura, so be it." Her slave said.

"Ah! But he seems to have a very level-headed character. Unlike the other males who have certainly warmed their hearts for me, he has not. He is very focused on his work and earning his wage—" She briefly giggled. "—whatever am I to do to get his attention?"

"Seduce him." She offered; as though it were the plainest thing in the world.

"That is right — however could I have forgotten of my own charm?" The Lady said with a smile on her face. "Human or not, no male on this land can resist me. After all, I am strikingly beautiful, do you not believe so?" She asked her, her luminescent green eyes shining with false innocence.

The slave nodded, putting away the kettle.

Her Lady laughed. "It would be easy to get him to follow my every word, as well. I have already set the scene perfectly: widowed Lady of a rich Lord, no children, in a desperately _sad_ situation now that her precious _child_ has gone." She exhaled. "I can go to him for comfort and use those moments to build our relationship. In time, I will get him to give me his full and earnest trust… and then I will crush it."

Her eyes, the slave noticed, were alive with diabolic glee.

* * *

><p>That night was their first encounter.<p>

She had made sure to make it something obvious; her crying loudly in the child's once-room, holding a single toy that had not been disposed of, while sitting on the washed and changed sheets, with the door ajar.

She did so just when he came in from a hard day's worth of work, and would certainly pass by it on his way to his own quarters. Surely enough, he found her crying form and — being the gentleman that he was — could simply not leave her there to be. Making sure that he looked presentable enough, he knocked on the door and caught her attention, opening the wooden door slightly more to allow his face to peak in and show her his presence.

"Yes?" She asked; her voice watery and tears still coming from her eyes.

"I fear I have heard your heart break of sadness, Lady Sakura." He said in a deep, rich and enticing voice. Why, the first time she had heard it, she would have assumed that he was of her kind if it were not for the fact that he was surely of human flesh. "…My humblest apologies towards your loss."

"Ah—!" She said as she grabbed a handkerchief from her side and began to use it to wipe at her face. "No, no, it is alright. While I accept your apology, there is nothing to apologize for. None of this was your doing."

"I surveyed the land for her, while I was out there today." He admitted, surprising her in the fullest. "My search was unsuccessful, at best."

She tried to show her best impression of a smile with sadness mixed into the moment of relief. "That is very kind of you, Mr. Uchiha." She said to him. "I never asked you to do such a thing, yet you still searched for her out of your own will — what a kind man you are… just like my late husband." She added in.

"I thank you for the compliment, but I am certain that I am not even half the man your husband was." He said, respectfully declining her compliment. "I searched for the young girl due to the fact that I know, first-hand, what it is like to be separated from one's mother. It is a feeling I do not wish on anyone." He said to her without sign of embarrassment.

"You miss your mother?" She asked.

"Yes. Leaving the house to go to the university was both one of the most exciting yet heartbreaking moments of my life." He said, moving to step further in the room now that they seemed to go into a conversation. He felt it both rude and awkward to stay standing behind the door; of all the things this Lady needed, that was not one of them. "I… hope you do not mind my coming in." He said.

She smiled. "Of course not, Mr. Uchiha — I find your current presence here very soothing for my aching heart."

They continued their conversation and he revealed to her more of his past and his love for his family, which was why he wished to make them very proud by surviving out in the world on his own, and she continued to play the part of a heartbroken woman. Every now and then she would drop hints of her loneliness and how vulnerable she currently was to most everything. She was certain he was of a high intelligence enough to pick up on them, but he made no indication that he did.

In the end, their conversation pleasantly ended with her asking him to have tea with her at some point; lying that she was very much interested in hearing of his career goals for attending university, and why it was that he was working for her.

"I gladly accept your invitation, Lady Sakura." He said as he stood from the chair in the room that she had motioned him to sit on, and began to take his leave. "Please, have pleasant dreams." He said to her as he finally left the room, and closed the door tightly behind him.

When she could no longer sense his presence, she tore the plush toy in her hand into pieces, and then threw it out the window. Going for her handkerchief, she began to wipe her hands. That had been something disgusting for her to do. That toy had that child's awful stench on it, and having it so near to her when she clearly disliked it, had been torturous.

_But_—

It appeared to be worth it, as she had now opened a new level of communication with the young Uchiha.

Her seduction plan was going perfectly.

* * *

><p>They had tea on one of the following days, as was promised, and she was surprised to see that he had taken the time and effort to dress himself in one of the few suits that he had brought along with him, and even brush his usually spiky hair back until it was smoothly against his head.<p>

"My, my," she said as she stood from her seat in the library, and fully acknowledged him. Looking him up and down, dressed ever so handsomely in his attire, she half wanted to throw out the seduction plan as a whole, and simply take him at that very moment. However, she saw misfortune coming from that, and did not feel as though she ought to have all the time she has spent incubating him, wasted. "You certainly know how to clean up very well, Mr. Uchiha."

"You look exquisite yourself, Lady Sakura." He said coolly. She looked beautiful as always in another extravagant gown and her pink locks flowing and shining in the dim lighting of the candlelight.

She smiled, adding to her attractiveness.

"Why thank you. Come, Mr. Uchiha, have a seat."

He sat across from her and over light snacks they continued their conversation; focusing on what he was to do with his future. He had large aspirations in life, wanting to develop a transcontinental trading system that would connect all of the different countries and lands together, in favorable harmony.

It was something that she did not expect to come out of his mouth, but the surprise of it and seeing how much it meant to him, made her want to say that he would never achieve it.

But she held back.

"What trading policies would you have, Mr. Uchiha? Would they vary from country to country? Or be… _general_ and applicable to all?"

She kept the conversation going, having him speak more than she did in order to better study him. To fully capture him, she would have to learn of his discrepancies. Having him speak, especially about his past and future, was the best way to do that; during which, she leaned back into her chair, and continued to eye him discretely.

_My, my, handsome indeed…_ He was a good catch for a slave. She was certain that if any of her companions saw him, whether male or female, they, too, would want to have him.

Her desire to break him grew. Oh how she enjoyed messing with a pretty face. She would give unto him the cruelest of pleasures and make him experience Hell beneath her roof. She already had quite a long list of things planned for him once she broke the illusion, but until then, she would continue to enjoy this unsatisfying chitchat until things got more serious…

* * *

><p>They had small interactions after that.<p>

Brief conversations when they passed each other, showing mutual interest in the same books that lined the library walls, and several times she had actually gone-out in the evening and watched him work, only to deliver onto him a small refreshing drink as a reward, later on.

These little things piled up on one another, until she found herself making much more progress with him than she had expected. It was clear by his less stoic body language that he had let his guard down around her, which was exactly what she needed, and as doing this had been the key to her plan of seduction succeeding, she found it all to be on the right track.

"If I am to get closer to him," she said to her main slave, one day. "I must first have all the unnecessary pieces removed."

"What would you like me to do, Lady Sakura?"

"I will send him on a trip to the nearest village to get the seeds for the garden, as the land is good enough to start planting on. During which have those from the Dungeon take in the _workers_ currently living on my side of the manor. Make sure that this is done quickly and that their existence in this side of the manor has been fully removed by the time Mr. Uchiha returns. I will then use my skill in memory altering to make him forget about them all, as though he was the only one I sent for..."

"Very well Lady Sakura."

* * *

><p>The next day, while she continued to sleep, the plan went into action. The main slave sent him off with a horse, carriage and shopping list, and asked that he returned by the time the Lady awakened from her sleep. He promised to do so, and when he was going up the pathway of the mountain, she summoned those from the Dungeon and had them pluck the slaves one-by-one from their positions, and begin to shatter the lie for them.<p>

While this occurred, she had the rest of the slaves that, along with her, lived on the same side of the manor as her Lady, begin to clean the rooms. She would do none of the cleaning, as it was her duty to inspect the rooms and make sure that they did not look as though they were recently inhabited, but still warm and comfortable.

The sheets were replaced and the used ones washed, the floors were cleaned, and sweet-smelling candles were burned to rid the room of the distinctive smell of inhabitance. (She herself could not smell it, but her Lady could, and disliked it.)

By the time they were nearly done, she was informed that her Lady had awakened. Taking the usual morning group with her, they went through the routine that they always did depending on whether her Lady chose to eat or bathe first (today she chose to bathe), and then began to inform her on the progress for the preparations.

"The slaves have been removed to the Dungeon, and Mr. Uchiha ought to be arriving sometime soon." She said.

"Good, good." The Lady responded. As always, she enjoyed course after course for her breakfast, and continued to wash it down with the blood in her champagne glass. Tasting it, she was surprised by its sweetness. "Whose blood is this?" She asked.

"I do believe it belongs to one of the slaves that were removed from here, today. As part of the process, some of their blood was taken and the tasters found that it would suit you well, Lady Sakura." She informed. The Lady took another sip; it was odd, she had never quite tasted blood as sweet as that, before, but it was not something she disliked.

"Why? Does it displease you?" The slaves in the room prepared for their Lady to throw the glass and have another blood-spilling incident.

"Not at all… its sweetness is… oddly refreshing." She swished the blood around in the glass for a few more moments, before taking more sips of it. It was nice to have such a unique drink every now and then, and seeing as how today held a special occasion to it, sweet blood was just what she needed.

Finishing her meal, her ears were able to hear the sounds of the carriage returning to her manor, before her slaves informed her of it. Letting a smile cross her face, she decided to get into her position for when he entered.

That evening the gown she wore held a transparent veil to it, and it was not your traditional gown. Nightwear, it could be called, with its silken shape lying well against her body, and her heeled boots elevated diagonally. Her hair was, of course, loosened, but with some strands pulled back in order to more properly shape her face, and the top ends of the veil connected from her shoulder blades to the fabric present on her wrists, making it seem as though she had wings on her back.

It was very proper, as she did have the ability to transform into a creature of flight, and tonight she would go in for the kill.

The Uchiha would be entering from the main hall with the false pretence that the other entrances were currently closed due to an incident. The front entrance held a set of curved staircases that were used to get to the second floor. She stood at the top of the cases with a candelabrum in her hand, helping to provide an ethereal glow on her features.

The Uchiha entered, and to him she said, "Welcome back, Mr. Uchiha." She watched as he stared at her as she came down the stairs; one hand helping lift the gown so as not to trip, while the overall look and the low neckline kept him silent. He seemed mesmerized by her as she slowly stepped all the way down, a seductive smile on her face, whilst speaking to him in a sweet and gentle voice. "How was your trip?"

"…It was… well…" She watched his movements slow as he followed her glowing figure, and when she finally reached the bottom of the steps, and placed the candelabrum on the side table present there, she went over to him. Her movements, like her voice, were mellifluous.

"I am glad to hear that." She said, ensuring that they were making eye-contact. "You know, Mr. Uchiha, would you not think that you and I have gotten close, lately?" She asked him whilst tilting her head slightly to the side, and exposing her pale and flawless neck to him. His eyes went to it; an urge that only a man could understand, welling up inside of him.

"I… would say that we have become well-acquainted with each other, yes." He responded, still staring at her neck— but his eyes then moving to her lips as she spoke again.

"How good, it was not just _I_ thinking so…" She spoke softly, and reached out with her hand to touch his skin. There was no warmth to her touch. Yet her skin was surely softer than the gown she currently wore.

"Lady Sakura, what—"

"You see, Mr. Uchiha, I have not had a man's company for quite some time." She said bluntly. "Not in the way where we lay to bed with one another, but simply having a comforting presence at my side to talk to… Not since my beloved husband's death." She said, her face getting closer and her eyes pulling him in to listen without a single interruption. "However, with you here, I feel… I feel…" She paused, building suspense.

"I feel… _happy_."

"I feel… happy… too…" His voice had grown monotone. As she sucked him in, she began to take control over his mind by allowing her eyes to melt into a red color so vibrant and dark that they could have been considered two ruby stones.

A part of his mind registered the change in her eye color, and warning signals were admitted into his head, but this part died down as he looked into them more. It felt as though her eyes were swirling around in a hypnotic way. His eyelids lowered, and his facial expression softened. It looked as though he were about to fall asleep.

With her hands still on his face, and beginning to trace the line of his jaw, she continued.

"However, while I like this current happiness, I wish for more." She said; her voice taking on such a melodic and hypnotic tone to it that it cut off the rest of the words and even his senses. He could not feel anything; it was as though his body was no longer his. "Mr. Uchiha, _will you not pleasure me_? I wish you and I to have that relationship that a man and woman who have married, have. _You are the only man that has come to my manor for the job_. _You are a very hard worker, and I do so love the quality of it_. _Everything you do is simple __impeccable_. The conversations that we have had have been quite delightful, but the more time I spend with you, _the more I want you to spend your time in me_. I know that _you feel the same as well Mr. Uchiha_. _You wish to take this fine Lady's body as your own_."

He was still under her hypnosis, her very presence invading his mind in every sort of way whilst she twisted his thoughts and feelings and made them how she wanted them to be. She blocked the memories of the other slaves, and essentially added three months of relationship building to his brain.

When she felt as though she had accomplished what she needed to, she decided to do one final thing before releasing him of her control.

Her hand slid down his body to land on his chest, and her other joined it at its parallel. She slowly raised herself by standing at the tips of her feet, speaking and still holding his attention under lock and key. Her soft words bonded him, and as she allowed her own eyes to darken with lust, and her long eyelashes just briefly brushed at his face, she came close to his lips. She barely touched them, before moving away as quickly as possible and snapping her fingers, releasing him from her world.

"Ah! You must forgive me, Mr. Uchiha; I do not know what came over me." She said, her eyes having changed back to green, and turning to look at him with embarrassment. As she wrapped her arms around herself, she made sure not to look directly up at him. She kept her head tilted and looking at the ground, pushing the rest of her body forward.

"I… how shameful… I apologize. Excuse me." With haste she turned and made her way up the stairs and headed to "her" room. She closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>He came to her during the later hours of the night, when it was most certain that almost all of the inhabitants of her castle were asleep. She had expected it to be as such, and had made sure to dress in a very revealing nightgown.<p>

It was see-through fabric, and one could clearly see her bare flawless skin with nothing but her thin underwear covering her most intimate parts. She had been lying against the bed in the room, seeming to be asleep with the covers over her back, and her hair loosely tied in a ponytail, when he opened the door and slipped inside.

She could barely contain her smirk.

He had been programmed to not hesitate. He tore the sheets off of her and wasted no time in glancing at her beautiful nakedness, before tearing off what little clothing covered her and taking the necessary steps to plunge himself inside of her.

The entire time she kept her head on the pillow, not looking back. She made no moves to stop him, but enjoyed how he took her with a raw passion that no man ever did. Her toes curled and her sharp nails were surely tearing the fabric of the pillow she held to her mouth, apart. She sunk her fangs into the pillow as the night continued; her body still in the same position as how it began.

His groans were music to her ears, and she could smell the sweat coming off of him. Finally she could take it no more after what seemed to be endless orgasms, and turned her body around. While she licked his skin of his sweat and stimulated him with her fangs, he positioned her so that her back was against the headboard of the bed and her feet were lifted in the air and moving with each push against her.

She moaned.

She enjoyed the places he reached her.

Her hands found themselves to his hair and she held on tightly to the raven locks, scraping his scalp and holding bunches in her hands as her eyes exploded in white.

His body had moved closer to hers, and now she rested her head in the crook of his neck, with her nails digging into his back and every once-in-a-while cutting into his skin. She could feel every muscle that he was currently using, move against her. He was strong and certainly a healthy male. She was certain that even without her control he would have lasted for quite some time, but not as long as they had.

When it was over, her hair had come loose from its bindings, there were marks on her thighs and butt from where he had grabbed harshly while taking her, and he lay atop her naked body. She breathed heavily, while he, with the control having ordered to do him so, slept on her breast. Their bodily fluids mixed together.

She reached beneath the other pillow and pulled out a special long pipe cigar for females. It was already stuffed, and with its long body, it was easy to move it so that it hung over the flames of the candles at the side of the bed, and lit itself. She then inhaled the result, and exerted smoke from her lips.

'_How wonderful…' _She thought as she continued to have her smoke. _'He had certainly passed my expectations — what a shame I had not done this earlier.' _It was her only regret. She wished she had noticed him much sooner and done this plan at a faster rate. By now, she could have had many of these fulfilling nights.

She sighed.

Her gaze turned to land on his face whilst he slept. He looked even more handsome than when he was awake, especially with the ragged look that his hair had taken on. She moved her free hand to stroke the onyx fibers.

Better late than never, she always said.

* * *

><p>Their first night together had successfully triggered their conscious affair. With his thoughts have been properly altered, he now believed what she wanted to be the truth of his current world. He had been the only one to answer her call for extra help, as she only had one other servant and chefs (of course, her personal house servants were to be out of his sight until she specified that they could move around more freely). He had been doing various jobs around the manor, and she had been very kind and gracious to him. They built a friendship and told each other many things, and eventually it began to take a romantic turn— leading to their coming together the previous night.<p>

He was in love with her, she made him believe, and was fully ready to do all for her as she pleased.

She watched him grow more attached as the days went by. He was most always at her side, even in the bath. Eventually they shared the same bed in the fake room that she had and told the human slaves who knew nothing of her, that it was her actual room. He believed so, too, and if she could not find him in any other part of her manor, he would be found there.

Eventually they had grown to become the ultimate lovers, dropping their responsibilities to be lost in each other. She had sampled his blood an odd number of times without his knowing, and performed sexual acts in a manner that was demeaning for a woman of her status.

But she did not mind. The bedroom was a private affair and what she did there did not affect her public image.

Soon three months had passed of his living there, as though it were nothing. She was planning on seeing more, when he came to her and said, "It was… very lovely working here at your manor, Lady Sakura, but I am afraid that I can no longer stay."

She stopped what she had been doing, arranging the flowers in a vase that were not quite in her taste, and turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"Universities starts in one week, and I must go back to attend my own." He stated to her. "I told the woman who brought me here these specific details; were you not aware?"

"No… I was not told…" She said. "Then you are leaving me?"

He paused before answering.

He had enjoyed his time there. Being with the Lady was an experience that he would always remember. The feelings she arose in him were something of another world that he still had a hard time comprehending. In such a short time their relationship had escalated to him wishing that he could marry her. But to do that, he needed to accomplish some goals first, and see if, years after this separation, they still felt the same for one another.

"Unfortunately, yes. I will not be able to see you for a number of years. I deeply apologize." He was obviously upset and disturbed by this; his attachment to her was like no other.

But she did not feel the same.

Hearing the words coming from his mouth, she smiled — a smile so big and bright that it made her whole body shiver with happiness. She began to laugh. At first it was soft and he could barely hear it, but then it grew louder and louder until it bounced off the hallways in endless waves until it reached an end. He was perturbed by this. Why was she laughing?

She could have laughed forever, and only stopped when she had lost control of the movements of her body and had pricked her finger to the point of blood spilling, on the thorns of the flowers.

She did nothing to stop the flow.

"Ah, I knew this day would come." She said with giggles still in her voice. "If you would not mind, Mr. Uchiha, could you come with me? Before you leave, there is something I _must_ show you." He was hesitant to follow her, for her laughing had made him weary, but seeing the look on her face, he did as such.

She smiled, and led him through the manor. Down and upstairs, past a large door, and into an area that made his stomach lurch at the smell of it. She could not help the smirk that pulled on her lips as she led him deeper and deeper into the Dungeon. Finally they reached the level where she had shoved all of the slaves that came along with him.

She allowed there to be light, and his eyes landed on a scene of bloody and starved people shoved into small, damp and cramp cages. The people looked sickly, at best, their body slowly deteriorating in a painful way from the lack of nutrition, and from the looks of it, they had been in there for _months_. Their once-healthy bodies looked like nothing but bone and skin.

"Wha—"

"_No one_ leaves my manor." She said, causing him to jump and turn to her; clear horror in his eyes. "—Or rather, no _human_ leaves my manor." She giggled.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"From the day you accepted the job offer, you became my slave, Mr. Uchiha." She said with her soft and angelic voice. It was this that did not make him take her seriously. His face changed to one of anger and annoyance.

"Do not be so insane. I never accepted such a thing." He remarked viciously. "I care not for your fetishes, Lady Sakura, and I will certainly not be a part of it."

"Oh, this is no sexual preference, I assure you." Her cheeks had taken on a rosy hue. This was it. This was what she had been waiting for. For so long she had wanted to crush him, and now, finally, she could. _Oh the things she was going to __do to him_! She could barely contain her excitement as goose-bumps formed on her skin and her blush drew darker. "This is something much better. The most fun I ever have — _breaking humans_. Haha!"

He noticed the maniacal look in her eyes, and as she cocked her head to the side while having her arms wrapped around herself, he noticed her squirm in what was surely pure delight in the most euphoric sense. Yet of all the things he saw in her green eyes — insanity, ungodliness, grotesque thoughts — the one thing he did not see was a joking manner.

She was… serious.

"That… that is _absurd_!" He shouted at her, his face starting to get red from anger and his fists clenching. "I was not brought here to be a slave!"

"Yes you were."

"I have my own will! I _will not remain here_!"

"Yes you will."

"I am leaving this crazy manor _right now_!"

"No… you are _not_."

As he moved forward to leave, she snapped her fingers and within seconds the guards that had been posted in the room began to restrain him. He fought back well, and even managed to get out of their grip. In his adrenaline-induced state while more and more guards came at her request, his will to live grew harsher and harsher, and he relied purely on his instincts.

He pushed and shoved, punched and kicked. He had amazing strength and accuracy, and even in the haze of the situation, he had managed to come free. Then he faced his final attacker, the Lady, herself.

She had just stood there, watching with a pleased look in her eyes as he struggled. He had suffered some hits, himself, but it was apparently not enough to take him down. As all the guards within that area failed at restraining him, she was now faced with the task of doing it herself. She sighed. She had hoped that she would not need to physically get involved.

"I… s-should have known." He said, facing her and breathing harshly. "When you touched my skin… you were always so cold. No human's body is that cold — you're a monster. A demon." His heart ached.

She smiled.

"Why, thank you for such kind words, Mr. Uchiha." She said.

He was irritated by her response. Getting ready to throw courtesy and the nature of a gentleman out of the wind, he began to push forward. With a single hand she had the strength that easily outdid those of the men whom he had just fought, combined, and pushed him back. He flew in the air and landed on the floor, a good number of feet away.

He struggled to stand.

She was that strong?

With his eyes horrified at the strength of the monster that he would have to go up against, he slowly stood and turned to her. She remained in place. He blinked. His eyes widened. She was closer now. He blinked again. Closer again. A third time. Closer, still. She moved feet at an inhuman pace in the time it took him to blink. So that it would not happen again, he refused to shut his eyes even for a second.

"Art thou unnerved, Sir Uchiha?" She asked.

She was toying with him.

Despite not having blinked, she flashed out of his sight. When he hastily looked for her, he felt her before she came into view. Her hands had grasped around his neck in an iron grip that easily stopped the natural flow of oxygen, and she lifted him up into the air with ease and carelessness. His hands reached up to clutch at hers that was holding him.

He dug his nails into her perfect skin, and tried to get a grip on it so that he could pry it off of his neck. He wheezed as he did so. But her grip was relentless.

Still her face remained beautiful. She did not show a hint of unpleasantness in the scene. She was enjoying it. He could tell.

"How long I have wanted to do this to you…" She said softly, her colored lips parting and folding slightly to form the words in a seductive manner. "Why, I have had many fantasies. You are a very strong male, Mr. Uchiha, and I do so _love __crushing strong males_. You can call it my favorite pastime, if you please."

His face was turning red from lack of oxygen, and he was getting desperate. As it was clear that removing her hand by force would not work, he went to the next best thing. He began moving his body as hard as he could. It was his biggest mistake, one could say, for his actions caused him to land a punch to her face. She released him, yes, as she moved back and placed her hand on her cheek, her mind registering what it was that he had just done to her.

'_He… has struck me… a human… __struck me__…'_ She gave him no warning as she grasped onto him by his hair and with all her might, threw him across the room once again. He hit the brick wall on the other side of the exit, and she knew that he had just cracked bones. Flashing towards him, she lifted him from his heap on the floor and painfully smashed his head against the wall.

"No human strikes me." She said, her eyes blazing red and her demonic nature coming forth. "You will pay _gravely_ for what you have done, Mr. Uchiha." She threw him on the floor, forcing him to land next to where the guards that he had taken down, continued to recover.

She went over to them.

"Stand you useless slaves. I want this creature taken out of my _sight_." She said, her eyes flashing menacingly. The guard slaves did as such, and looked past their injuries as they dragged the worse-off male into the farthest cage in the room. "No. Not there. Take him to the _lowest level_. He placed his disgusting hands on my beautiful skin, in a most unfavorable fashion. It is very suitable for him." She said, reaching up to touch her skin.

"I want him to look _bloody good_ when I come to visit here, next time." She flashed one more smile at him before leaving.

* * *

><p>The lowest level of the Dungeon was a terrible place. Shrouded in eternal darkness and with a smell more horrific than that of the upstairs floors, the Dungeon was least well-kept. Never was the floor washed or the caves cleaned. Skeleton bones that have had all the meat rot away stayed in their cells, and slowly turned to dust. After which they were either scattered by the creatures there, or remained in place near where the body had died.<p>

It was a place slaves tried their hardest never to go into once they learned of it, having seen the lifeless expressions of those who had been forced to go through the horrors that were there. Nine-times-out-ten that person died by either a weak body or a weak mind. But for those ten percent that did not die, they went on to becoming her personal servants — the lower level had frightened them so much, they swore to do all they could so they ought not to be there, ever again.

He was dragged against the cold, hard floor in a way that showed that his body was not cared for. With blood leaking from his wounds, the ground received a fresh coat of splatters to go along with the others. When he was handed off to a set of slaves that were bigger and bulkier, and wore black masks that covered their faces, it was clear that they cared less for him than those who just carried him there.

They grabbed him as though he were a rag doll, and shoved him with far too much force for his liking, into one of the cells. Handcuffs were then placed on his hands and feet to raise his body from the heap that it had become, and as he heard chains rattling and felt the restraints pull at his limbs, he tried to raise his head and see what was going on.

He closed his eyes.

Blood was flowing across his eyes, from his head. It stung and he wished that he could wipe at it. Gritting his teeth, he could hear voices that sounded like they belonged to grown demons. Deep and husky, with a sort of roughness to it that made his heart beat worse than it already did.

"I 'eard yu hit the lil' ladeh." A male said with an accent. "Tsk, tsk, boy. We gunna have ta punish ya for that."

His body reached the height that they wanted it to, and without warning he felt warmth near his stomach, until he screamed like he never had before as they began to burn him alive with candles. They started with his abdomen and then his arms and legs, as though they were drawing a stick figure onto his form. He feared if they would go for his head, to complete the image.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>The following weeks, he endured more pain than he ever had, in his life. He was used as a practice dummy for them, when they were generously given new weapons by their Lady and wanted to see if they worked well. He was given nothing to eat and felt as though he was on the brink of death several times. The wounds he received were left to fester and become infected, diminishing his health further. He was violated in every way imaginable.<p>

When she finally came to pay him a little visit, he was truly a shell of the man that she had once known.

She smiled.

'_How far you have fallen, Mr. Uchiha,'_ she thought as she looked down at his pathetic state: bloody, in shambles, and huddled in one corner while the other held his feces. He was in worse condition than caged animals, which at least had their cages cleaned every now and then. But that is not how it worked in the lower level of the Dungeon.

His body was positively grotesque to look at, with its now thin frame, she hardly recognized the man. The scars and open wounds present further marred his appearance. Certainly he had lost all handsomeness to his name.

"Hm… I wish to go." She briefly saw him flinch at the sound of her voice; it was clear she had put a fear like no other into him. Turning back around and leaving the space, she said to the Masters that were present there, "Have him moved up a level in the Dungeon — I believe he has learned his lesson greatly, and he will serve as a beautiful example to the newcomers as to what happens if they disobey me."

"A'right, Meh Ladeh."

* * *

><p>Movement hurt. The faint light of the candle near him, was like poison to his skin. His legs were too weak to sustain his body any longer — now withered to mere bones with an immensely thin layer of muscle present, and barely enough skin to keep it all together — and he was dragged by chains up to the next level, as they did not bother with casualties such as helping him walk.<p>

He was tossed into a cage with other slaves. The slaves gasped at him; even after the horrors that they had experienced in the past few months, his was a sight not seen by any of them, prior. Certainly, some men group had gone into the Dungeons before, but none had come back.

He was the first.

When the door on the cage was closed, the slaves tentatively gathered around the withered, old man (?) and surveyed his body. He was a mess.

A ghastly skin color, scrappy long hair, bruises and open wounds and marks all over his flesh, tattered clothing, yellow nails — some of them completely missing from his hands and feet — and stained teeth, and so on so forth.

They moved to where they had been before; they deemed he would not survive.

* * *

><p>"Hm… I think… I may need a new slave to play with."<p>

"Get it for me, will you?

"As you wish, Lady Sakura."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Not quite the SasuSaku you expected, right? I know, but honestly, aren't there a bit too many "standard" SasuSaku fics? Besides, I really love this sadistic, vamp Sakura, and just came up with a great idea — so I'll continue this story for one more chapter. Look forward to it, and more warped SasuSaku. And fair warning: if you think they're gonna fall in love and all will be forgiven, I have some bad news for you next chapter, my friend...<p>

Next chapter: _Blind (Part Three)_

Please review.

~Chibi


End file.
